Right Where I Want To Be
by jellybean96
Summary: Whenever they are with each other, it's their favorite place in the world. It the only place they want to be.
1. Chapter 1

Hi loves! Here is a new story for all of you! I really hope that you enjoy this one. I already have an idea of where it's going, so yeah. It'll basically be different little snapshots of moments in Grant and Skye's lives. And they're all linked together into one big story! :)  
>Also, this is in the same world as my one-shot <em>Finally<em>. If you haven't read that, it's okay, you don't really need to. But you should. Because it's great. :)

And, in this story, May and Ward never slept together.

Now, on with the story.

* * *

><p>Skye walks into the lounge, a bottle of the best liquor on the BUS in one of her hands and two drinking glasses in her other hand. She approaches Ward where he sits on the couch, reading a new book.<br>"Hey," she says to him.  
>He looks up at her, "Hi."<br>"Care to join me?" She asks, shaking the bottle in front of him, "Didn't really want to drink alone."  
>He thinks for a moment and then sets his book down, "Might as well."<br>She smiles and sits down on the coffee table in front of him, pouring him a glass and then hands it to him. She then pours herself a glass and the two of them begin talking.  
>"I'm kind of having flashbacks right now" Skye says eventually, "to my first mission with you guys."<br>"Remind me which one that was?" he asks, taking a sip of his drink.  
>"That 0-8-4. In Peru."<br>"Ah, yeah. That certainly was a crazy mission."  
>"And we were in this same exact position we are now." She points out. "Sitting like this, drinking a little bit, I scolded you for not getting your wound checked out."<br>"In my defense, it was only skin deep. I've had worse." He takes another drink.  
>"Yeah, well, I don't need my S.O. to die. Cause if you do, then who's going to train me?" she gives him a smile as she takes a drink.<br>He chuckles, "Yeah. And I saw you on the mission today. Don't you go dying on me either, Rookie. Because then I won't have anyone to boss around anymore." He smiles and takes a drink.  
>She rolls her eyes, "Whatever. I'm too cool to die in the field." She takes a drink.<br>"You say that now," he tells her, "but eventually, you'll be in the field and you're gonna get seriously hurt. Then you'll eat your words. Trust me."  
>"Yes, but luckily for me, I have a super awesome S.O. who will be the first to come running if something does happen."<br>"Of course I will."  
>"It works both ways, you know," she informs him, "if you ever get injured again, you know I'll be the first one to scold you for actually getting hurt."<br>"I'd be appalled if you didn't." He smiles. Leaning forward to grab the bottle of liquor, he stops and winces. The wince isn't very big, and being in such close proximity, Skye notices.  
>"Are you hurt?"<br>"I'm okay. It's already been looked at. Barely a scratch."  
>"Can I see?"<br>"What?"  
>"I said, can I see. Growing up in an orphanage, I've seen my fair share of injuries from other kids. Now let me see." She sets her drink down and moves to sit on the couch beside him, lifting up the side of his shirt. When she sees the white gauze and bandage on his side, with a bit of blood soaking through. "Wow. That is definitely not an injury from the orphanage," she says to herself. She slowly reaches out to touch the skin around the wound, and when she makes contact, he breathes in sharply. "I'm really glad you got this looked at," she tells him, "I'm pretty sure that this could have got infected if you didn't have it looked at."<br>"Skye…" he says gently, but she ignores him.  
>"I mean, I'm sure that it looks pretty bad. I can't believe that this happened!"<br>"Skye." He says a little more sternly this time.  
>She keeps her hand on his skin and looks up at him, neither of them realizing how close their faces are together. She swallows nervously at how close they are and looks directly into his eyes.<br>"Yeah?" she asks him, barely above a whisper.  
>"We're uh, we're kinda close right now." He points out.<br>"I guess we are." She says back, barely above a whisper.  
>"I should probably find FitzSimmons to have them change my bandage."<br>"Yeah, you probably should."  
>Skye slowly leans forward, keeping eye contact. Her gaze flicks down to his lips, and then back to his eyes. She's almost begging him to kiss her. His gaze flicks down to her lips for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. It's as if he's asking for permission. And then all of a sudden, she is closing the space between them. She kisses him with as much passion she can muster. For a moment, he kisses her back. But just as quickly, he pulls away, resting his forehead against hers.<br>"We can't," he whispers.  
>"Of course we can," she whispers back, eyes still closed.<br>"We'd be breaking too many rules," he informs her.  
>"I love breaking the rules," she says, and then leans forward to his ear, "besides, no one else is around right now. May's in the cockpit, FitzSimmons is down in the lab, and my dad is in his office. If we're quiet, we'll be fine." She places a single kiss right below his ear, his ticklish spot.<br>That's what does him in. He grabs her shoulders in both of his hands, pulling her back sharply. She looks at him slightly scared, and before she can say anything, his lips are on hers again. He wraps his arms around her waist, while hers go around his neck. He pulls her closer, and she lets him, adjusting herself so she is straddling his lap. She starts tangling her fingers in his hair as he starts kissing down her neck.  
>"Grant…" she says softly when he reaches a sensitive spot.<br>He lets out a low growl at the way she says his name.  
>"Why don't we take this to my bunk?" she asks him, pulling his lips back to her own.<br>"Sounds good," he says back. Standing up from the couch, he pulls her up with him, her legs still wrapped tightly around his waist. They continue to kiss as he walks the two of them to Skye's bunk.  
>Once there, he walks them inside and then uses one of his hands to slide the door closed behind them, and then presses Skye against the door as he kisses her once again.<br>She reaches her hands down and slips them underneath the back of his shirt, scratching her nails down his skin, causing him to moan. Running her hands up his back, she tries lifting the shirt up and over his head. Smiling against her lips, he uses his hips to hold her in place against the door, and then uses both hands to remove his shirt, tossing it to the floor.  
>He grabs hold of her again and then moves away from the door, backing up to sit down on the bed. He moves his hands to Skye's waist and then slowly runs them up her skin, giving her shivers at the touch. Removing his hands, he begins popping each of the buttons on her over shirt, letting it fall down her arms to the floor.<br>When she moves her hands down to his belt buckle, he stops her, pulling away slightly, "Are you sure about this?" he asks.  
>She nods her head, "I'm right where I wanna be."<br>He chuckles, "That was so cheesy."  
>Skye smiles, "Just shut up and kiss me."<br>He smiles wide, and then leans forward, capturing her lips in a fiery kiss once more.

* * *

><p>Grant is lying in the bed on his back, beneath the cool, white sheets, a smile playing at his lips. One of his arms is bent up underneath of his head, the other arm wrapped protectively around Skye's bare waist, pulling her close. Skye is lying on her front, her head on Grant's chest. One of her arms is wrapped around his torso, the other one drawing lazy shapes on his bare chest. Their legs are tangled together underneath of the sheets.<p>

"Are you okay with this?" Skye asks suddenly, breaking the comfortable silence between the two.

"Okay with what?" he asks, gently playing with the ends of her hair.

"_Us_," she emphasizes, "what we just did."  
>"If you're asking if I regret it, then no, I don't regret it."<br>"But, isn't there like, some kind of fraternization rule amongst colleagues, within SHIELD?"  
>"I think so," he shrugs, "but I don't think they've ever really had problems with it."<br>"How so?"  
>"Well, usually agents don't want to risk screwing up their job or something, so they don't start dating, or one of them will switch teams so that their missions can't be compromised emotionally. And none of them really have to worry about family, because no one ever has time for a family with this job."<br>"Oh, okay."  
>"Why do you ask?"<br>"I don't know," she shrugs, "guess I was just thinking."  
>"About?"<br>"Us. And where we're gonna go from here."  
>"I was thinking we'd go out to the kitchen and grab some food," Grant speaks up, "and then maybe come back here for a round two."<br>Skye hits him on the chest, "I'm being serious here. Was this just a one-time thing, or is it actually going somewhere?"  
>"Well, where were you hoping this would go?"<br>"I don't know," she says again, continuing to draw random shapes on his bare chest. "I was kinda hoping that maybe, it would develop, beyond just us sleeping together."  
>"Like a relationship?"<br>"Yeah," she says, "I mean, I know that I have feelings for you and everything, and I have for a while now. But do you have feelings for me?"  
>He looks down at her and removes his hand from underneath of his head, lifting her chin so that he can look at her. "I wouldn't have done any of this, if I didn't feel anything for you. I can promise you that. I don't just sleep around with anyone."<br>"And neither do I," Skye says, smiling up at him.  
>"Good," he smiles, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Now, I don't know about you, but I am hungry. Do you want something to eat?"<br>"Um, maybe some of those cookies that Simmons made yesterday." She smiles at him.  
>"Okay. Anything else?"<br>She thinks for a moment, "Um, maybe a glass of milk too. For the cookies."  
>"Alright. I'll be back." He leans down and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Then he stands up from the bed, pulling his boxers on, followed by his t-shirt. Skye watches him walk away and then pulls the sheets completely around her body, lying back on the bed. She sighs and snuggles deeper into the bed, breathing in the scent of Grant.<br>Her eyes slowly begin to droop closed when she hears a voice, waking her back up slightly.  
>"You falling asleep on me, Rookie?"<br>She looks up to see Grant standing in the doorway to her bunk, a plate of cookies in one hand, and a glass of milk in the other.  
>"Technically," she begins, sitting up slightly, "I'm not falling asleep on you, because you aren't lying on this bed."<br>"Touché." He says.  
>"And second, it's not my fault I'm so exhausted."<br>"Actually, it is. You kissed me first."  
>"True. But it's <em>your<em> fault for being so ripped, which made me want to kiss you." She bites her lip at the thought of his abs.  
>"Oh, you mean this?" He sets the glass of milk down on the table next to him and lifts up his t-shirt, showing her his abs.<br>Skye smiles, "Yep. There they are. All 8 of them." After a moment the smile falls from her face. "You should probably have your bandage changed. It's grossing me out."  
>"Hmm, you weren't saying that a little while ago. You know, when we were-"<br>"Oh my gosh!" Skye blushes, burying her face in her hands. "Stop. I'd never even done that before."  
>"Coulda fooled me," he smirks, "Now," he says, holding up the cookies, "would you like a cookie? Or are you too tired?"<br>"Too tired," Skye collapses back onto the bed.  
>Grant chuckles at how cute he thinks she looks at the moment. Her face is buried in the pillow, her hair strewn everywhere.<br>"Okay then," he sets the plate next to the milk, "I'll just leave this here. You can have one when you wake up. Okay?" He turns to leave when she speaks up.  
>"Wait!"<br>He turns back around and looks at her, "Yes?"  
>"Stay with me?"<br>He sighs, "I guess so." He walks towards the bed when she holds her hand out.  
>"Nope. Shirt off."<br>He smiles, shaking his head and then pulls his shirt off over his head, tossing it to the floor. "Better?"  
>"Much," she smiles. "But after we wake up, you're getting that bandage changed. Okay?"<br>"Okay."  
>He smiles at her and then climbs into the bed with her, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her close.<br>Skye closes her eyes and snuggles deeper into Grant's embrace, placing a single kiss to his shoulder before closing her eyes.  
>"Goodnight Grant," she says softly, already beginning to fall asleep.<br>Grant smiles down at her, placing a soft kiss to the top of her head. He lays his head back on the pillow and closes his eyes. "Goodnight Skye."

* * *

><p>So? What did you all think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I'd love to know what you think about this story so far. And if you have any moments that'd you'd like to see included, drop a review or PM me, and I'll see what I can do. Can't guarantee everything will be included though.<p>

Who saw last night's episode? Oh my goodness! It was amazing! So many things happening and it was just fantastic! Like May and Coulson in Mexico City? Holy crap that was crazy! And FitzSimmons at the Academy? That was perfection. They were the "popular kids", as Chloe put it. So cute!  
>And then Skye! Oh my goodness! That scene with her and Coulson on the BUS! I cried too! Chloe was absolutely fantastic during that scene, seriously. Amazing. And the fact that she wasn't like, discourage or anything, but that she had a revelation! She spent her whole life searching for a family she thought abandoned her, when it turns out, she had had a family the entire time, who died to protect her. Absolutely wonderful. And did ya'll see Ward at the end of that scene too? When Skye was at the Wall of Valor? He was looking at her and smiling and it was cute.<br>And the promo for the next episode! Don't think I can wait until Feb. 4! But Stan Lee is gonna be in it! Eek! So cool!

Okay, done ranting. Don't forget to drop a review!

Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello loves! I'm back! Thanks for all the positivity on the first chapter! I got a ton of alerts for favorites and follows. That warms my heart! :) **

* * *

><p>Review Replies:<p>

AliceMcNerney: Thank you! I know, same here. I don't think I can wait until the 4th for the new episode. That's too long of a wait. FitzSimmons is perfection.

AinsleyWright: Thank you. I'll see where I can work in your request. :) Feb 4th is way too long!

NCISRookie33: You're welcome, Ward and May just don't work, at all. Same here, I cried like a baby. Me too, though it was kinda funny how she just said it.

LisaMichelle25: Thank you! Aww! Thanks for that. I try my best. Haha! Yeah, #NowayWardandMay

ILoveScissorsAndCoffee: Thank you!

: Thank you. I know right! That was like the best thing ever! Feb 4th is too long of a wait.

**And now, story time! **

* * *

><p>*6 months later*<p>

Phil Coulson walks into the lounge room, a tablet in his hand. When he reaches the center of the room, he looks to see FitzSimmons sitting on the couch together, both eating cereal and discussing some new project they have been working on.

"FitzSimmons," he acknoweledges them as he stands there. They both look up and give him smiles, "Have either of you seen Agent Ward?"

"Hello Sir," Simmons says, "and no, we haven't seen Agent Ward."

"Though I do think he's been holed up in his bunk," Fitz points out, "pretty much all day."

"Oh yes," Simmons says, "I've noticed that too."

"Hmm." Coulson says, "Well, if you see him, tell him that I need to discuss something with him."

"Of course sir," Simmons says, "Actually, here he comes now."

The other two team members turn their heads to see Agent Grant Ward emerging from his bunk, clad in only his boxers and a t-shirt. He has a huge smile on his face and is chuckling.

"Agent Ward," Coulson says, causing the Agent to stop and look over at him.

The smile falls from his face a bit, "Sir." He says.

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

"May I ask what this entails?"

"It's about a mission, Agent Ward."

"Okay. May I put some pants on first?"

Coulson looks at the man, then speaks, "Yes, you may. Meet me in my office."

Grant nods his head and then turns, going back to his bunk. Once there, he opens the door just a bit, and then enters the room, shutting the door behind him. Skye sits up in the bed when he enters, smiling at him.

"Hey. Where are my snacks?" she asks him, upon taking notice of the lack of food in his hands.

"Sorry," he says, making his way to his closet, "your dad cornered me in the lounge. Said he wants to talk to me about a mission or something."

"Oh," she says, looking around the floor for her bra. "I'm sure everything is okay." She finally spots it, flung over the top of the lamp on his desk.

"I'm not too worried about the meeting," he tells her, exiting his closet, now in a pair of blue jeans.

"Well then why did you look so shaken up when you walked in?"

She asks him, sitting back down on his bed, clasping her bra in the front.

"Because," he says, sitting down next to her on the bed, "I unexpectedly ran into the father of the woman I'm dating. And he doesn't even know. It also doesn't help that I was only in my boxers."

"Aww," Skye says, placing her hand on his face, "you poor thing."

He looks to her, "I should probably go now so he isn't waiting too long."

"Okay," Skye says, watching as he stands up, "but hurry back." She gives him a flirtatious smile.

"I plan on it," he smiles back, then exits the room once more.

* * *

><p>Grant walks up to Coulson's office door, knocking on it with his fist.<p>

"Come in," he hears from the other side.

He opens the door and steps inside, closing it behind him. He walks towards Coulson's desk, seeing the Senior Agent going through a file in front of him.

"Have a seat," Coulson says, gesturing to one of the chairs in front of his desk.

Grant sits down in the chair and waits for further instruction.

Coulson closes the file in front of him and looks at Grant. "I have a mission for you," he says, "it's a solo mission, and Director Fury seems to think that you are the perfect man for the job. This mission is very risky mind you. If you aren't doing everything exactly to the tee, you could get caught and things could take a turn for the worse."

"Okay. What is the mission?"

Coulson reaches behind him and hands him the file folder. "Read for yourself. Then let me know if you're up for the job."

Grant stands up from the chair and accepts the file folder. "I will Sir. I'll go and read this right now. I'll get back to you as soon as I finish."

Coulson nods his head, dismissing the Agent from his office. Grant leaves the office, walking back to his bunk to read the file.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby," Skye says when the door opens, Grant stepping inside.<p>

"Hey," he says back, throwing her a smile. She's sitting on his bed, still wearing what she was before, her laptop on her lap.

"So," she says, setting her laptop down on the bed, "what did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"Apparently Director Fury has a special mission for me."

"Ooh," Skye says, sitting on her knees, "What kind of mission?"

"Don't know," he shrugs, "haven't read the file yet."

"Well, we can read it together then." She smiles.

He sighs, "Sorry Rookie," he holds the file up and points to the cover, "Level 7 and above eyes only."

"This stinks," Skye skulks, falling back onto the bed with a heavy sigh. "You do know that I can probably just hack into SHIELD's database again and get the mission info, right?"

He sets the folder down on the table next to him, then walks over to the bed, "Yes, I do know that. Which is why I'm not letting you read the actual file. Because then I could get in some serious trouble." He lays down on the bed on his stomach and smoothes Skye's hair back out of her face.

She looks at him, "You will be careful though, right?"

He smiles, "Always am."

* * *

><p>Everyone gathers into the debriefing room, around the holotable, waiting for the meeting to start.<p>

"Okay," Coulson begins, tapping a few buttons on the table, "Director Fury has just assigned us a new mission. Well, technically it is just a mission for Agent Ward, as Director Fury believes his expertise will be well used in this situation. I am not at liberty to disclose all of the information, however, what I can tell all of you, is that Agent Ward will be going in to retrieve some information from a female foreign operative about something highly classified. We don't know how she got the information, why is why Agent Ward will go in and figure that out. He is advised to use any tactics at his disposable to get the information."

"So long as he doesn't sleep with her," Skye mutters under her breath. The team looks at her and she stands up straighter, stumbling over her words, "Well, I mean, you know, he-he doesn't _have_ to sleep with the girl to get the information. I'm sure there are plenty of other ways to get the information from. You know, you don't want to-to sleep with someone just so that you..." she trails off, "I'm gonna stop talking now."

She sinks back a bit and Grant looks over at her as Coulson starts talking again.

"Smooth," he mouths, giving her a small smile.

She sticks her tongue out at him, and folds her arms. She turns her attention back to her dad and listens to the rest of the mission information that he is allowed to disclose.

* * *

><p>"I'm glad you're alright," Skye whispers as she dabs at the wound on Grant's leg.<p>

"Me too," he whispers back. The two of them are in the lab, with FitzSimmons, getting Grant fixed up. "Things were going great. I just didn't think she'd pull out a dagger and strike me with it when I refused to sleep with her."

"Well, she probably assumed you would be great, which you are, and then got really mad."

"Maybe. I just never even saw that coming at all." Skye smiles.

"That's great Skye." She turns to see Simmons standing next to her, a tray in her hands. "I'll just patch him up, then."

Skye steps back, tossing the bloody gauze into the waste bin. She watches as Simmons sews up Grant's leg wound. She cringes slightly, thankful that she has yet to be patched up like that.

When she finishes, Simmons steps back and sets the tray down on a different table, "There we are," she smiles, "all patched up. Though you must take things easy so as to not open your stitches. No vigorous workouts or training for a while."

Grant glances over at Skye and she just smirks at him, mouthing, "That means no sex." He inwardly groans.

"Now," Simmons says, "let's get you back to your bunk so you can rest up a bit."

"Oh I can take him," Skye says, stepping back over to them, "I was gonna go back that direction anyways."

"Okay," Simmons says, "here are his pain killers too." She hands Skye a small bottle.

"Thanks," she looks over at Grant and smiles, "come on Robot. Let's get you to your bunk so you can recharge."

He rolls his eyes and stands from the table, allowing Skye to support some of his extra weight. They turn and exit the lab, albeit somewhat slow, and carefully make their way up the spiral staircase.

* * *

><p>Once they reach Grant's bunk, Skye lies him down on the bed, finding an extra pillow to prop his leg up just a bit. She makes sure he is comfortable before turning to leave.<p>

"Wait," he says, "where are you going?"

"To dad's office. I have to tell him something."

"Why can't you stay with me?" He asks her.

"Grant Ward, are you seriously acting like a child right now?"

"No. I'd just really like some company while I have to be holed up in my room for who knows how long."

"Well, we both know that you can't have sex right now. And if i were to stay in here, it might possibly lead to that. Which could in turn, re-open your stitches that you just had done. And do you really want to be the one to tell Simmons why they re-opened in the first place?"

Grant thinks for a minute, "You have a point there. Especially since no one knows we're together."

"Speaking of which, I was actually on my way to tell my dad just that."

"That we're together?" Skye nods her head. "Why?"

"Well, it's been six months and I don't really like keeping things from the team, especially dad. And I'm pretty sure that he was a little curious as to why I basically told you not to sleep with that operative."

"Okay. Do you want me to come with?"

"Uh, naw. I think I'll do this one on my own."

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back."

"I know you will," she places a kiss to his forehead and then leaves his bunk.

* * *

><p>Skye approaches Coulson's office door, knocks a few times and then waits. "Come in," she hears from the other side and then opens the door. She walks inside and shuts the door behind her, making her way further into her father's office.<p>

"Hello Skye," Coulson says, looking up from his paperwork.

"Hi dad," she says, stepping forward, "can I talk to you?"

"Of course. Have a seat." She moves and sits in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

"Okay," she starts, "so you're probably curious as to why I 'freaked out' earlier about Grant not sleeping with the female operative."

"You're right. I am a bit curious."

She looks down at her hands, fiddling with her thumbs, "Well, you see, we're dating. Grant and I are dating." Upon not hearing anything, she looks up at her dad. He's just sitting there with a smile on his face.

"I was wondering when you were gonna say something."

"Wait, you know?"

"Of course I know. I've known for quite some time now."

"But, we've been so careful not to let anyone figure it out."

"Well, it seems you weren't careful enough. I've noticed all of the small moments between the two of you."

"Well then, why didn't you say anything. If you knew all this time, then how come you didn't call us out on it?!"

"I didn't say anything, because I knew that you two could handle it. I knew that you wouldn't any technicalities to keep you apart, or have your feelings compromise any missions."

"Well, I appreciate your trust in me."

"I have no reason not to trust you."

"Thank you dad. That means a lot."

He gives her a smile, "You're welcome."

She smiles back and stands from her chair, "Well, I'm gonna go and check on Grant. Make sure he hasn't tore his stitches by being an idiot. So, yeah. I'll see you later. Bye dad."

With a small wave, Skye walks out of Coulson's office, and back towards Grant's bunk.

* * *

><p>"Agent Ward," Coulson says, entering the lounge.<p>

Grant looks up from his spot on the couch next to Skye. His leg is elevated on the coffee table in front of him, and Skye's arms are wrapped around him, her head on his chest. He has a book in his hands, open to the page he had just been reading.

"Yes Sir?"

"I'd like to speak to you for a moment." Coulson says, and then turns and walks from the room, towards his office.

Grant looks down at Skye and she just nods her head, sitting up slightly and unwrapping herself from around him. Marking the page of the book, he sets it down next to him and then stands up from the couch, being mindful of his leg. He then makes his way towards Coulson's office, a slight limp in his step. When he reaches the office, the door is already partially open. He pushes it open even further, and steps inside, closing the door behind him.

"Have a seat Agent Ward," Coulson gestures to the chair in front of his desk.

Grant sits down in the chair, extending his leg out in front of him, and looks up at Coulson.

"May I ask what this is about, Sir?"

Coulson walks around to the front desk and leans up against it, crossing his arms in front of him.

"How long have you been dating Skye?"

"Excuse me?"

"Answer the question Ward. How long have you been dating my daughter?"

"6 months."

"I see. And during those six months, have you been treating her with the upmost respect?"

"Of course."

"And do you know that if you ever even think about hurting her in any way, shape, or form, there is going to be some serious consequences?"

"Sir?"

Coulson leans forward slightly, "I may not have known Skye for her entire life, Agent Ward, but I do know that when she gets hurt, she does not take it well. When she's hurt, everyone else knows it. Which means that I'll know it too. And that also means, that it's most likely you who hurt her. And in that case, well, I'll have no other choice but to kick you off this team. As well as some other things that we won't mention at this point. Now, do you understand where I'm going with this, Agent Ward?" Grant nods his head. "Excellent. You are excused."

Coulson stands up and walks back around behind his desk. He takes a seat and looks back down at his paperwork. Grant stands up from his seat and turns, limping out the door back towards the lounge room.

* * *

><p>Once he reaches the lounge, he walks over to Skye and sits down next to her, elevating his leg once more. Wrapping herself around him again, she lies her head on his chest and notices his heart beating faster. Skye sits up quickly and looks at him. He's just staring straight in front of her. No emotion written on his face.<p>

"Grant?" She calls his name, trying to get his attention. "Grant."

Breaking from his trance, he turns his head and looks her in the eye. "Yeah?"

"What did my dad want to talk to you about?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yeah. He said that if I ever hurt you, or ever even think about hurting you, he'll have things done to me that you wouldn't even think of."

"Huh," Skye muses allowed, "that's a bit harsh. But it does make some bit of sense."

He gives her a look, "In what way does any of that make sense?"

"Well, I may not have known him my entire life, but I am definitely daddy's girl. I think he's making up for lost time. He'll do anything to keep me safe."

"As will I. Which is why, you have absolutely no reason to worry about me hurting you. Because that's never going to happen."

"I sure hope it doesn't." She smiles, hugging him close. He wraps one of his arms around her, pulling her close and plants a kiss on her forehead. "Because I don't ever want to lose you. At this point in my life, I'm right where I want to be."

"Same here." He smiles.

"Will you read to me some more?" She asks him after a quiet moment.

He smiles again, "Of course." He picks the book up off of the couch and opens to the page where they left off and continues reading. Skye snuggles deeper into his side, her eyes closed and a smile on her face as she listens to his soothing, calming voice.

* * *

><p><strong>So? Did you like it? I hope that you did. Drop me a review and let me know what you thought. I'd love to know. <strong>

**Also, for those of you reading my other story, It's Not Always Easy, the next chapter of that should be up soon. Not sure when exactly, but not much longer. **

**Until next time,  
><strong>**Jellybean96 out! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi loves! I'm so glad you all enjoyed the previous chapter. Makes me happy. So, here's the next one for you all. Hope you enjoy this one as well. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Skye walks up the spiral staircase, breathing heavily after her semi-intense workout. She makes her way towards the kitchen, heading straight for the refrigerator. When she walks into the kitchen, she sees Jemma and Leo sitting at the counter, Leo eating out of a bowl of pretzels and they are both scrolling through something on their respective tablets.<br>"Hey Jemma, Leo" Skye says, opening the fridge to get a water bottle out.  
>"Hello, Skye," Jemma says, looking up at her best friend with a huge smile. "How was your workout?"<br>"Exhausting. Though it wasn't as rigorous as usual because we did a bit of working out early this morning." Skye says with a wink.  
>Jemma scrunches up her face, "Thank you for that mental image," she says.<br>"That is going to take some extreme mental scrubbing." Leo says now, getting a look of disgust on his face.  
>Skye just smirks as she takes a sip from her water bottle. She loves how she can make both scientists get all flustered at the thought of her and Grant together.<br>"So," Jemma says, when she gathers herself once more, "speaking of Grant, where might he be?"  
>"He's still down in the gym. Said he's gonna do a little bit of cleaning up or something before he comes up here." She opens the fridge again and grabs a stem of grapes out of the bag.<br>"Oh, okay. I was just curious is all."  
>"Well, I'm gonna hit the showers."<br>"Who's gonna hit the showers?"  
>Both girls turn their heads to see Grant walking into the kitchen, a towel draped around his shoulders.<br>"Me," Skye says, "I feel all gross and I need to wash off all of this sticky sweat."  
>Grant smiles as he steps towards her, "I'd be happy to help you with that," he removes the towel from around his neck and wraps it around her waist and pulls her close, planting a kiss on her lips.<br>She kisses him back and then pulls away, "As much as I'd love that, if you joined me, it'd be very counter productive." She whispers to him.  
>He chuckles, "Alright, I get it. Guess I'll just have to wait until another time."<br>"Yes you will. Because after my shower, I have to..." She trails off when she hears shouting coming from one end of the BUS. The end containing her dad's office. She can hear her dad's voice, and a voice she's never heard before.  
>"Hey, who's in dad's office?"<br>"Fury," Jemma says.  
>Grant's eyes go wide, and he releases Skye from the towel, "Wait. Fury is here? On the BUS?" Jemma nods her head. "Oh man."<br>"Who's Fury?" Skye asks.  
>Grant turns to face her, "Nick Fury. The director of SHIELD."<br>"What? Why is he on the BUS?"  
>"Don't know," Leo says, "all we know is that he showed up this morning, and he's been here ever since."<br>"He got in this morning?" Grant asks, "how come no one told us?"  
>"In case you're forgetting, no one told us because we were otherwise occupied this morning," Skye informs him with a wink. Don't really think anyone would want to interrupt that."<br>He blushes slightly, "Oh right. I remember. How could I not? It was the best way to wake up," he smiles and leans down to kiss her on the lips. At the same time, he reaches out and plucks the last grape from the stem in her hands, popping it into his mouth. "Thank you," he smiles at her.  
>She just shakes her head, giving him a tight lipped smile, "Whatever. I'm gonna go and get in the shower." She throws away her empty stem and turns to go to the bathroom, when she stops. The door to Coulson's office opens, and a tall, dark skinned, bald man, with an eye patch over one eye emerges. Skye realizes that he must be Director Fury. Coulson is right behind him, looking slightly deflated, but still standing tall.<br>"I want this dealt with immediately, Coulson," he says as he exits the office.  
>"I know," Coulson says back, "I'll take care of it."<br>"You better," he turns and makes his way towards the three Agents, and the hacker, he just looks at them in brief acknowledgment as he walks past.  
>"Sir," Grant and Jemma say in their regular voices while Skye whispers it slightly.<br>Director Fury walks past the three of them and then down to the cargo bay doors. When he leaves their sight, Skye turns to Grant, "So that's Director Fury?" He nods his head silently. "He doesn't look too bad." She says.  
>"He might seem like that at first," Coulson says, walking into the kitchen, "I've known Nick Fury for years, and trust me when I tell you that you don't want to get onto his bad side."<br>"I'll make sure to file that little tidbit away for later," Skye says.  
>"In the meantime," Coulson begins, "Skye, Ward, in my office please."<br>"I was actually about to shower," Skye starts, "so maybe we could-"  
>"<em>Now<em>." Coulson says, not looking at either of them, as he continues to walk towards his office. Grant and Skye just glance at each other before making their way out of the kitchen and towards Coulson's office.  
>When they reach his office, the door is already open, and they can see Coulson sitting at his desk. Skye walks in first, Grant right behind her.<br>"Close the door," he says, and Grant does just that. "Have a seat," he gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk. Grant and Skye both sit down in a chair, waiting patiently for Coulson to begin talking again.  
>"I'm sure you're both wondering why Fury was here," they both nod their heads, "it's because he knows. About the two of you."<br>"What? How he could possibly know?" Skye asks.  
>"Well, I think he's suspected it for a while. He came here to discuss something with me, and he was never going to bring up the two of you, until he arrived."<br>"What do you mean?" Grant asks, his eyebrows furrowed.  
>Coulson sighs, not really wanting to explain it, "He arrived this morning. We were walking to my office. We passed by your bunk."<br>Both Grant and Skye turn bright red in realization of the situation. "Oh," Skye says awkwardly, avoiding eye contact with her father. "That's kind of embarrassing."  
>"How do you think I felt when he confronted me about it?"<br>"Probably not very good," Skye mutters.  
>"You're right," Coulson says, "Director Fury then went on to ask me how long I knew about the two of you. I told him that I have not known for very long."<br>"And what did he say?" Grant asks.  
>"He informed me of SHIELD protocols and how he doesn't know how an agent and a consultant will be able to remain working in such close proximity without their feelings getting in the way and compromising missions."<br>"Dad, _please_ tell me you defended us." Skye says, giving him a pleading look.  
>Coulson sighs and looks at his daughter and her boyfriend, "I assured him that the two of you would not do anything to purposely compromise a mission."<br>"Hang on, Sir," Grant speaks up, "Aren't Agents Barton and Romanoff romantically involved? Yet they are both able to remain partners on missions."  
>"I understand where you're coming from Agent Ward. However, Agents Barton and Romanoff have worked together for many years, long before they became involved. When they did eventually become romantically involved, Director Fury didn't see it as a necessity to split them up, because they worked so well together and were able to keep their personal lives away from their work. No one ever dared to split them up."<br>"So what you're saying," Skye begins, "is that we can stay together and won't have to worry about getting split up into different teams."  
>"As long as you two can keep things professional in the field, I don't think we'll have an issue. However, I can't promise you the same from Director Fury."<br>"All we're asking for is a chance to prove that we can handle this." Grant says.  
>"And that's what I'm giving you both." Coulson says, "A chance, to show me, and Director Fury, that the two of you can handle working together, while in a relationship. One wrong move, and Fury will have all three of our heads on a platter. Do I make myself clear?"<br>"Yes sir," Grant says, at the same time Skye says, "Yes dad."  
>"Excellent," he smiles, "you're both excused."<br>The two of them stand from their seats and then turn around and walk out of the office. When they get back to Grant's bunk, he steps inside and turns around to face Skye.  
>"So," he begins leaning sideways against the doorframe, crossing his arms in front of his chest, "how about that shower?"<br>She just smiles and shakes her head, "Thank you for reminding me. And no, you cannot join me."  
>He sighs, "Fine. I'll be here when you're done."<br>"Okay. See you in a little bit." She leans up and gives him a quick kiss on the lips before turning around and heading towards her own bunk.  
>As she walks away, Grant just watches her and smiles to himself. Dating the boss' daughter definitely has its perks.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you all think? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. I'd love to know what you think about it.<br>Also, I'm thinking of starting a Tumblr. If you have one, let me know a few pros and cons. Thanks!**

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! New chapter here for you! This one is more of a filler type of chapter, seeing as it isn't very long. But that's okay, because I'll have a legit chapter up sometime tomorrow most likely. **

**Also, who saw last night's episode? Holy crap! So many crazy things happened! My feels skyrocketed and so much more. If you want my full feelings, go check out my tumblr: **_**caskettskyewardaremyships**_

**And now, here's the chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand why you can't tell me!" Skye shouts as she crosses her arms and leans back against the wall of the bunk she shares with Grant.<p>

Grant sighs angrily and stands near the door, "Because you aren't Level 7 or higher. You're not even Level 1."

"That was a low blow," she glares at him, "I may not be a Level 1, but I am your _girlfriend_. I should be allowed to know what is going to putting you in potential danger on this mission! The last time this happened, you got stabbed in the freaking leg!"

"I know, but I told you, that it's going to be fine. It's not even that big of a threat!"

"Then tell me what it is!" She yells.

"I can't!" he yells back, "I wish I could, but I can't!"

"That's so unfair though!" She exclaims, standing up from the bed, "I'm a part of this team too! I've proved my loyalty to this team countless times! I really don't think that telling me one small detail about this mission is that big of a deal! And you know that I can just go in and find out myself!"

"It's not that we don't trust you, Skye. It's about security clearance. It's about keeping things secure and people safe. If everyone knew everything about every mission, if could be very risky. And you can't find out, because it's not in the system."

"I don't care about knowing everything about the mission. I just want to make sure that you're going to be okay," She says, quieter now, "I don't want to lose you."

Grant sighs and steps forward, wrapping his arms around Skye and pulling her into his chest. She responds, wrapping her arms around his torso, hugging him tight. "Hey now, don't talk like that," he tells her, "You aren't going to lose me on this mission, Skye. Or any other mission anytime soon. You're the best thing in my life right now, and I won't let anything ruin or take that away. I love you too much to let something or someone take me away from you."

Skye tenses for a moment and then pulls back, looking up at him, "You what?"

He looks straight into her eyes, and cups her cheek in one of his hands, "I love you," he says.

She smiles up at him, "I love you too," she says.

He smiles and then leans down, capturing her lips in his. She kisses back, hugging him even tighter to her body. He slides his hands down to her hips, as she moves hers up to wrap around his neck. Kissing him deeply, she walks him backwards towards the bed behind them.

* * *

><p>"I don't like it when they fight," Fitz says from his spot at the counter next to Simmons.<p>

"Neither do I," Simmons replies, glancing up from her iPad to look at the bunk that is occupied by their two friends. "But this is just something small. I'm sure they'll figure it out soon enough."

"It's been, like, 10 minutes," Fitz whines. "It's hard to concentrate on eating and working with all of their yellin and screamin at each other."

"I know," she sighs, "but we just have to let them work out their frustrations on their own. Though maybe they have already worked out things out. It is a bit quieter now." The two of them stop and listen, listening for any sound of arguing.

"Do you think we should go and get them for dinner? It's been ready for five minutes."

"Probably," Simmons says, "But let me do it." She sets her iPad down and stands from the counter, making her way towards the bunks. She walks down towards Skye's bunk and lifts her fist up, knocking on the bunk door.

"Who is it?" she hears Skye ask, sounding out of breath.

"It's Jemma," she replies, "I uh, I'm coming to tell you that dinner is ready."

"Yeah. Thanks. I'll uh, I'll be out soon," she hears a groan.

"Okay then," she says, "I'll just uh, I'll just go then."

"Alright," Skye calls and then gasps, "I'll see you later."

Realizing what is actually going on, her eyes go wide and she rushes off, making her way back to Fitz.

"Are they coming out to dinner?" Fitz asks her when Simmons returns to the kitchen.

Sitting back down on her stool, she blushes a bit, "Uh, yeah. They'll be out soon enough. C'mon Fitz, eat up." She instructs him and then proceeds to eat her own food while continuing with scrolling through the documents on her iPad.

Fitz just watches her in a bit of confusion, but carries on eating his food.

* * *

><p>Covering their bodies with the cool sheet, Grant lies down on his side, wrapping an arm around Skye's waist, pulling her body close to his.<p>

"That was amazing," he says as he presses a kiss to her neck.

"Just like always," Skye says back.

"Yeah. I love doing that."

"Oh really?" Skye turns in his arms to look up at him, "And what else do you love?"

"I love you," he smiles, and then connects their lips together.

She smiles into the kiss, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Was it good? Did you like? Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. <strong>

**Until next time,  
><strong>**Jellybean96 out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Sorry I've taken so long getting this up. I've been really busy with my school play. We opened last night and it was fantastic! Today we have two more shows, and then three next weekend. But I have found a bit of time right now to update this for all of you. I hope you enjoy. I've seriously re-read this countless times to get it where I want it. So I really hope you enjoy it. **

**Also, who saw that finale? That was crazy, right? I know it's been almost two weeks, but I'm still reeling from it. My mom calls me obsessed, I call myself dedicated to the fanbase. :)**

**Now then, on with the story.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Rookie," Grant says, as he lowers himself down onto the bed, "Wake up." He watches as Skye slowly wakes up from her sleep.<p>

She smiles up at him, "Morning."

"Did you sleep well?" he asks her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Of course," she yawns, "what time is it?"

He glances over at the alarm clock on the bedside table, "7:30."

She groans, burying her face into the crook of his neck. "It's too early."

"It is not," he replies, "at least I didn't make you wake up for training today. I let you sleep in." She groans again. "Come on," he says, "your dad is calling a meeting with everyone. Don't know what for, but we should go and see what he wants."

"Fine," she huffs. She pulls away from him and looks up at him. "But I need to get dressed first." She tells him.

"You do that. I'll meet you in the Command Center."

"Okay, love you." she says, as he climbs out of the bed and out of the room.

"Love you too," he replies as he closes the door.

She waits until he closes the door before she climbs out of bed and gets dressed.

* * *

><p>"I'm here," Skye says, walking into the Command Center and moves to stand next to Grant. "What's going on dad? New mission?"<p>

"Possibly," Coulson says, "we're going to be landing at the Hub for a few hours. We need to restock on some supplies and refuel the plane. While we're there, May and I will be meeting with Director Fury about a possible mission. The rest of you, feel free to do what you yourselves need to do. But please be back on the Bus when we need to leave. Any questions?"

"I have one," Skye speaks up, "What exactly is there to do at the Hub?"

"I can show you around," Grant answers her, "there is actually somewhere I want to show you."

"Okay then," Coulson says, "if there are no more questions, we should be landing in about an hour, you are all dismissed." Everyone nods and makes their way out of the room.

"I'm so excited!" Skye says when she and Grant get back to their bunk. "I can't wait to go and see the Hub!"

"What are you talking about?" Grant asks her, "You've been there before. Don't you remember?"

"Well yeah, but that was when I was still under 'house arrest', if it can even be called that, and couldn't really go anywhere. Now that I don't have that ridiculous bracelet on me, I can actually enjoy my time there. And as long as I don't have to worry about saving your sorry butt, I'll be good."

"You do know that you'll only have limited access while we're there because you aren't an Agent."

"Yes, but, if I have an upper level Agent with me at all times, I should be okay to go to certain places, right?" she steps forward and runs her hands down his chest.

Grant sighs, "Fine. I guess we can bend the rules to get you to see some of the things."

"You're the best!" she exclaims, reaching up to claim his lips with her own.

"Tell me something I don't know," Grant replies against her lips.

* * *

><p>*1 hour later*<p>

"We're here," Skye beams as the ramp is lowered, "this is going to be so much more fun than the last time we were all here."

"I agree," Simmons says from right beside her, "so long as you don't pull me along into any of your bad girl shenanigans again. Shooting a superior officer is something I'd prefer not to repeat."

"You did that on your own free will," Skye tells her, "all I told you to do was hack the mainframe for me."

"Why don't we drop this subject before things get too heated," Grant steps in, putting a hand on Skye's shoulder.

She sighs, "You're right. And don't worry Simmons, you can go off with Fitz to do all of your sciencey stuff, while Grant shows me around."

"Sounds like a great plan," Fitz says, "Jem, we can actually go and check out the equipment in the lab."

"Ooh, yes. I'm so looking forward to that."

"Well what are we waiting for," Skye says, "let's go!" she grabs Grant's hand and pulls him along. "I'd really like to see the system they have set up. Maybe get my hands on it. Ooh, and maybe you could show me the cafeteria, maybe get some snacks while we're here and maybe…"

"Whoa whoa whoa," Grant says, tugging on her hand to get her to stop, "slow down. We have a couple of hours at least. We'll have plenty of time to do all of that."

"Okay," Skye says, "I'm just really excited." She takes a couple of deep breaths, "So, what first?"

"First, we get our badges," he says, dragging her towards the desk near them.

"Badges?"

"Yeah. Like the first time we came here, except this time, you actually get an actual badge, even though it's just a visitor badge of sorts."

"Still," she says, "I get a badge."

Grant reaches up to the top of the counter and grabs the two badges he is looking for, and then hands one of them to Skye, watching as she clips it to the bottom of her shirt.

"There we go," she says, "I mean, I know everyone else clips them up near the top of their shirt, but that would just look weird on me."

"It's fine," he smiles, clipping his badge to the top of his own jacket. "Alright, let's go." He smiles at her and holds his hand out to her. She takes his hand in hers and allows him to lead her off in the direction of their first destination.

* * *

><p>"What is this place?" Skye asks him as they approach their final destination.<p>

"This is the gym," he tells her with a smile.

"Really?" she asks him, raising her eyebrows. "We're on a small vacation of sorts, and you bring me to the gym?"

"Well, I figured we could maybe go a few rounds sparring. They've got some pretty hi-tech equipment in there, just thought you'd like to give it a try."

"Well when you put it like that…" she trails off. "I guess so."

Grant smiles, "You're gonna love it," he tells her as he opens the doors and drags her inside of the gym.

"Wow," Skye says, "this place _is_ pretty hi-tech. I can't wait to get started." Her eyes go wide, "Wait, did I actually express genuine excitement to exercise? What have you done to me?"

"Nothing," Grant replies with a smile, "I've only showed you the techniques and such. The excitement is all you."

"Whatever. Let's just do this."

"You want to spar in those clothes?" Grant asks her, eyeing her outfit. She's wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a long-sleeved, dark blue t-shirt, with her black vest over top of it, and a pair of boots. She looks down at her clothes then back up at him, "Right. I can't really spar in these."

"Don't worry. Girls locker room has some spare clothes you can probably wear."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Both locker rooms have spare clothes in them, in case of this type of situation."

"Okay then. Point me in the right direction."

He smiles, "Right over there. Just go in and find where the spare clothes are. There's also a locker where you can put your clothes and other things in until we're done."

"Sweet. I'll see you out here in a little bit."

"You got it." He leans down and places a small kiss on her lips before watching her walk away towards the girls' locker room.

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Grant asks Skye when he sees her approach him on one of the many training mats.<p>

"I guess so." She shrugs, "I'm ready to kick your butt, if that's what you're asking me."

"You're pretty confident right now," he tells her.

"Of course I am," she says, "in case you haven't noticed, I've gotten pretty good."

"We'll see about that," he tells her, "now come on. Let's start."

"If you insist," she smiles and moves to stand in front of him.

"Ready?" he asks her.

"Let's do this," she says back.

He throws a smile at her and then lunges forward, throwing a punch at her. She easily deflects it, spinning around to stand behind Grant and kicks him in the back. He stumbles forward and then steadies himself again. He chuckles and turns around to face her again. "Good move," he compliments.

"Thanks," she says, "just a little something I picked up."

"Show me what else you got," he tells her.

"Here goes nothing," she smirks, and then lunges forwards, jumping slightly into the air as she does so.

* * *

><p>They've been sparring for a little over an hour now. The people who had already been in the gym stopped what they were doing to watch the two go at it. A few others from outside, hearing the noise, decided to see what all the fuss was about. They've drawn a crowd, but neither cares, nor notices. They are only focused on each other, and trying to take down the other.<p>

Swing after swing, Grant deflects. He's keeping a close eye on her, trying to anticipate where she will go next. She's small and scrappy, and manages to escape many of his attempts.

Skye runs towards Grant as fast as she can, getting ready for her next move. But before she can do anything, Grant sticks his arm out, hitting her across the chest. Due to the momentum she built up, she buckles. Grant takes advantage of this, using his leg and sweeps it underneath of hers, causing her to land on her back on top of the mat, knees up. Grant kneels above her, pinning her down with his arm across her chest.

Not missing a beat, Skye lifts her head up as much as she can, reaching one of her arms up and grabs the back of his neck. Pulling his head down towards hers, she fuses their lips together, playing with the small hairs at the base of his neck.

Without hesitation, Grant kisses her back, his arm that was across her chest moving to rest on the mat by her head. His other hand finds its way to her waist. Smirking into the kiss, she slowly takes one of her legs and wraps it around the back of one of his legs, while she places her other on his chest, messing with the fabric of his shirt. Releasing the kiss, she uses her leg and pulls, causing Grant to buckle. Using her hands, she places them on his chest and shoves him backwards, causing him to fall onto his back.

Skye stands above him and smirks at him, "How was that?" she asks him, watching as he slowly sits up.

"Excellent. Nice tactic there at the end. But I really hope you aren't planning on using that tactic on any other guy."

"Only you, Turbo," she informs him with a smile.

They both hear a soft clapping coming from somewhere in the room. Turning their heads, they see a group of people standing around them. Staring at them in shock and awe.

"Well," Skye says to Grant after absorbing the crowd of people, "I think I'm going to shower and change. Meet you outside in 30?"

"You got it," he says and then watches her walk off back in the direction of the locker room.

* * *

><p>When Skye enters the locker room, she grabs a towel off of the shelf and then makes her way to the shower stalls.<p>

Stepping into the stall, she reaches past the curtain and turns the water on, allowing it heat up. She strips out of her sweaty, sticky workout clothes and then tests the warmth of the water before stepping into it.

When she finishes, she steps out, wrapping her towel around her before walking back to her locker to change.

"Are you the girl who was sparring out there?" she hears from behind her when she is halfway done getting dressed.

"Uh, yeah," Skye replies, turning around and slipping her pants on.

"I just wanted to say that what you did was really awesome. You have some great techniques."

"Thanks. My S.O. is pretty good."

"Is that who you were sparring with?"

"Yep."

"Oh. I thought he was your boyfriend or something because you, well, you kissed him."

"You thought right," Skye tells her, slipping her shirt on over her head, "he's my S.O. and my boyfriend."

"Wow," the other girl says, "you're dating your S.O.?"

"Yeah," Skye replies, a bit irritated that this girl she doesn't know is so interested in her dating life.

"Does anyone else know? Because I'm pretty sure that inter-agency dating between Agents is frowned upon."

"Thanks for your concern," Skye says, grabbing her phone out of her locker and closes the door, turning to face the girl again, "but I don't really think that's any of your business. And I'm not an Agent."

"You're not?"

"Nope. Just a consultant."

"Well with the way you were fighting, I just assumed that you were."

Skye gives her a small smile, "Thanks. Well, uh, I better get out there. Don't want to keep anyone waiting."

"Of course. It was nice meeting you."

"You too," Skye waves at her and then makes her way out of the locker room.

* * *

><p>"Hey," Grant says to Skye, when he sees her approach him near the doors where they came in. "What took you so long?"<p>

"In case you're forgetting, girls have more parts to cover up. Meaning it takes a bit longer."

"No," he rolls his eyes, "I didn't forget. How could I?" he says, smiling down at her. "But still, you took longer than I thought you would in there?"

"Oh, yeah. Well I met this girl in there. She saw us sparring and she told me that she assumed I'm an Agent."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It was kinda funny actually. Then she got on about how we're going against protocol because you're my S.O. and we're dating, but I told her that we aren't really going against anything, because I'm not an Agent."

"And what did she say?"

"Not much. She was just really surprised."

"Well, it isn't any of her business."

"That's what I told her. But let's stop talking about her," Skye says, grabbing his hands in her own, "let's talk about other things."

"Like what?" he asks her.

"I don't know. Just something else."

"We could go and get some snacks. You're probably really hungry after that workout you had."

"You know what, I could do with some food. Lead the way, Wall-E."

He rolls his eyes at the nickname bestowed upon him, and then lets go of one of her hands, and drags her from the gym, down the hall and to the cafeteria.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, everyone is back on the Bus, getting settled back in and ready to take off. They have already been briefed as to what the mission will be and are now doing their own thing. May is in the cockpit, getting their newest coordinates set in, Coulson is in his office reading back over the file on the mission, familiarizing himself with every detail. FitzSimmons is down in the lab, prepping any of the weaponsgadgets that might be needed for the mission. Skye and Grant are relaxing back, getting themselves mentally prepared, going over the mission file again.

Skye looks up from her laptop, where she was researching one of the men on their radar. Her legs are sprawled out across Grant's lap, her laptop in her lap. She looks up at Grant to see him carefully reading the mission file.

"Hey Grant?" she speaks up, getting his attention.

"Hmmm…" he answers, not looking up from the file in front of him.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah." He says, "one second." He's quiet for a moment and then closes the file, setting it down on the coffee table in front of him. He turns slightly to face Skye, placing his hands on her legs. "Okay, shoot."

"So I've been thinking, how would I go about becoming an Agent?"

Grant looks a bit shocked, but not very surprised, "Um, well, I'm sure there are some tests you'd have to take to test your skills and stuff. And you'd have to fill out the right paperwork…"

"No." Skye cuts him off. "I mean, like, how the rest of you became Agents. Through the Academy."

"Oh." Grant says, "Well," he rubs the back of his neck, "uh, you uh, you really want to go through the Academy? Taking the tests, in all honesty, would be a bit easier, considering that we're here on a plane."

"I know that, and you may be right. But I don't want to take the easy way out of this. I want to work hard like everybody else did. I want to really earn my place here."

"What makes you think you haven't earned your place here?" he asks her, concerned.

Sighing, she closes her laptop and sets it down on the coffee table. She turns back to look at Grant and scoots closer to him, causing his hands to slide along her legs until they are sitting on her thighs. She places her hands on his, lacing their fingers together, and looks at him.

"I know you've told me before that I've earned my place here just as much as everyone else has. But I still feel like this is something I need to do."

"Okay," he says, "why don't we talk to your dad, and he can talk to Fury about getting you enrolled for the next session at Communications."

"No." she says firmly. "I don't want to just do Communications. I've been training to be a field agent; I want to go to Operations."

Grant's eyes go wide, "What? You want to do Operations? Skye, that is the toughest school to attend. The kids there are probably twice your size, and will toss you around like a bag of nothing."

"I understand that. But maybe, just maybe, I won't wash out. Maybe I'll actually try something and not be a failure at it." she looks down, not wanting to see his reaction.

"Is that what this is all about?" Grant asks her, placing one hand on her shoulder. "You want to go there and prove that you aren't a failure?"

She nods her head slowly, "Sort of. I mean, all my life I've never really been told that I was good at anything, or that anyone was proud of me. I dropped out of high school, and I never found anything, besides CS, that I was good at. My whole life is basically one big failure."

Grant reaches up and wipes a few tears from her face that had fallen while she was talking. "You are not a failure." He tells her gently. "Do you hear me? You are not a failure. Who's the one that hacked into SHIELD from her van, on a laptop she won in a bet? You. Who's the one that, despite everyone telling her not too, kept pushing for information about her past? You. And who's the one that has dedicated herself more than any Agent I have ever seen, to something, even though they aren't an Agent? You. Skye, you are most definitely not a failure. And if you really want to go to Operations, then we'll talk to Fury and your dad, and see what we can do. Okay?"

"Thank you," she tells him, leaning forward and kissing him briefly.

He kisses back and then pulls away, "You're welcome. Now let's get ready. I think we'll be landing soon."

"Okay," she says, removing her legs from his body, and standing up. She holds her hand out to him, "let's go get suited up."

* * *

><p>After the mission, and mission debrief, everyone goes their own way to relax after the mission. Skye and Grant, however, approach Coulson's office door. Skye raises her fist and knocks on the open door, before stepping inside. "Hey dad," she says, catching his attention.<p>

He looks up from his paperwork and smiles when he sees his daughter. "Skye, Ward, what's going on?"

"There's something I want to ask you," Skye informs her father.

"Of course, have a seat." He gestures to the two chairs, "What is it you want to talk about?"

"Well, uh, I want to become an Agent. A real Agent. And I want to go through the Operations Academy, not just a bunch of tests."

Coulson is quiet for a moment, and then speaks up, "Wow. Are you sure? Operations is pretty difficult and very rigorous."

"I'm positive," Skye tells him, "this is something that I want to do."

"Okay then," Coulson smiles, "let me call Director Fury and see what we can figure out."

"Really?" she asks, with a wide smile.

"Of course," he replies, "I think it'll be good for you."

"Thanks dad," she smiles, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Grant and I will be in the lounge, when you're done." She grabs Grant's hand in hers and leads him out of the office and back into the lounge area.

* * *

><p>*1 hour later*<p>

"_Skye, please come to my office."_ Coulson's voice says over the loudspeaker.

Skye moves from her spot on the couch with Grant, where she had been listening to him read her a book. "I'll be right back," she tells him, leaning down to give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

She makes her way to her dad's office, and knocks on the door when she gets there.

"Come in," she hears on the other side.

She walks in and sees her dad sitting behind his desk, looking over a file.

"Hey dad," she says, entering the room.

Coulson looks up from the file in front of him and looks at Skye, "So I spoke to Director Fury."

"And?"

"And…he says you can go to Operations." He smiles.

Skye breathes out into a huge grin, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's awesome!" She exclaims, "When do I go?"

"Everything is in the file that Fury faxed over. Go ahead and read through it." He reaches across the desk and hands the file to her.

She holds the folder in her hands and stares down at it. This is finally going to happen for her.

"I think I'll read through it right now," she tells him, "thanks again for this, dad. It means a lot."

"You're welcome," he smiles at her.

Skye turns around and then walks out of Coulson's office, heading back out to the lounge room.

When she gets there, she goes straight back to where Grant is and stands directly in front of him. She just smiles wide at him.

"What is it?" he asks her.

"I'm going to the Academy!"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Fury sent dad this file of all the information. I figured that maybe you'd want to look at it with me."

"Of course," he says.

Skye walks over and sits down next to him, he places an arm around her shoulders, and she sets the file on her lap. She takes a deep breath and opens the folder, looking over its content.

"Okay. Looks like I'll be attending Operations Academy for four years…wait. Four years?!" she looks up at Grant.

"Yeah," he says, "You want to be an Agent, right?" She nods her head. "Then it'll take you four years."

She sighs, "Fine."

He chuckles, "Now what else does the file say?"

She looks back down at the file, "Um, it says that I'll also be taking some online courses through Communications. And while I'm there, it looks like you guys will be getting a new graduate from Communications for all of your CS needs."

"Great," Grant grumbles, "a newbie."

"Relax," she says, "it's only for four years."

"I know," he says, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

She looks back down at the file and reads something near the bottom, "Oh…" she says slowly.

"What is it?" Grant asks, slightly concerned.

"A last name."

"What?"

"It recommends that I supply a last name for all my paperwork and stuff like that."

"Oh," Grant says, rubbing the back of his neck, "yeah. Do you, uh, do you know whose name you're going to take?"

"Well, I was thinking about taking my dad's name, but I don't want to get any special kind of treatment or anything, because everyone thinks he's dead, so they'd probably feel bad and stuff. But I was also thinking about taking my mom's name, you know, as a sort of way to honor her."

"Yeah. That's really great. But you know, you could always take, my name."

She turns and looks up at him, "What?"

Sliding off of the couch, he gets down on one knee and holds both of her hands in his, looking straight into her arms. "Look, I know we haven't been together for very long, but does that really matter? We both love and care for each other. You changed my whole life for the better. You are my light Skye, and when I'm with you, I'm always right where I want to be. I never want to imagine living my life without you." he reaches into his pants pocket and pulls out a beautiful, yet simple, ring, "Skye, will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaims and he smiles, slipping the ring onto her finger. Then she lunges at him, knocking him over, and attacks his lips with her own. She places her hands on his chest and he wraps his arms around her waist.

She pulls back, and rests her forehead against his, smiling down at him. "I love you," she says.

"I love you too." He smiles.

She lifts her left hand off of his chest and admires her ring once more.

"Do you like it?" he asks her.

"I love it," she tells him, "It's beautiful."

"I'm glad you think so. It was Gramsy's ring. She gave it to me. Told me to give it to my special girl."

"What?" Skye goes wide eyed, "Seriously? When did she give you this?"

"She gave it to me forever ago. I told her it was pointless because I never thought I would ever find anyone special. But she insisted that I kept it, because according to her, she had a 'feeling' that I'd find someone eventually."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, and I'm glad I kept it. I just hope she'll be able to be at the wedding." He points out.

Skye gasps, "The wedding!"

"What about it?"

"Well, I have to report to the Academy in a month. There's no way we can plan a wedding that fast and have a honeymoon before my term starts."

"Then I guess we'll just have to wait until after you get back from the Academy. That way we can take our time planning the wedding, and have time to enjoy our honeymoon."

"Are you really okay with waiting four years to marry me?"

"As long as I get to marry you, I don't care how long I have to wait." He smiles, lifting his head off of the ground slightly to capture her lips in a kiss. Skye slides her arms up his chest to wrap them around his neck, deepening the kiss.

"What's going on here?"

The newly engaged couple breaks apart and turns their heads to see May standing in the doorway to the lounge area.

"We're engaged!" Skye exclaims, holding up her left hand for May to see.

"Congratulations," the older woman replies. She turns around and makes her way out of the room, mumbling under her breathe with a small smile, "It's about time."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you all think? Did you like it? I hope you did. Let me know your thoughts in a review down below. <strong>

**And don't forget, if you are interested in participating in a special project I'm working on for Chloe, just PM and let me know. I'm trying to get as many people involved as possible. :) Thanks. **

**Until next time,  
><strong>**Jellybean96 out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I told myself that this summer, I was going to update a lot more, but I've been doing some things, getting ready for my summer camp mainly, and my mom is pressuring me to find a job, and the computer that I always use (my mom's laptop) shuts off all the time. So yeah. But right now, I figured what better way to celebrate the Fourth of July, than with a new chapter! Haha! **

**And to those of you who do not celebrate the Fourth of July, here's a chapter for you anyway. So I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Skye makes her way through the plane, downstairs to the lab, an extra skip in her step. She bounds down the stairs, and cheerily enters the lab. Upon seeing her best friend, Jemma Simmons, she grows a huge smile on her face.<p>

"Jemma!" she exclaims, causing the scientist to look up at her.

"Oh, hello Skye," the bio-chemist says. "What brings you down here?"

"Well, actually, I just came down to tell you something. Something really important."

"Alright," she sets down her tools and turns to face Skye. "What is it?"

It it's even possible, Skye smiles wider and then holds up her left hand, showing off her engagement ring, "Grant proposed!" she exclaims.

Jemma's eyes go wide and she wraps Skye in a hug, "Oh my goodness!" she exclaims, "Congratulations! This is so exciting!"

When she pulls back, Skye is smiling bright, "I know. I totally wasn't expecting it either. We were just sitting on the couch, talking about me going to the Academy soon…"

"Wait. You're going to the Academy?"

"Yea. Fury faxed the stuff over to dad and I'm going to be attending the Academy in about a month."

"Wow. That's really soon."

"I know. I can't wait!" Skye squeals.

"Anyways, back to the proposal."

"Oh, right. Well, we were on the couch, going over the stuff in the file about me going to the Academy, and I was reading this section that said I have to have a last name on my paperwork and stuff. I was debating whose last name to take, my mom's or my dad's, and he was all, 'Well, you could take mine.' And then he got down on one knee and went into this long speech about how I've brought something to his life that he's never had before and he pulled out the ring and asked me to marry him, and I said yes." Skye smiles brightly at the end.

"Oh my goodness!" Jemma squeals, "That's so sweet and romantic!"

"I know!" Skye squeals too, "and I was wondering, if you'd be my Maid of Honor at the wedding."

Jemma's eyes go wide and she smiles, "Of course I will!" she exclaims, "Have you done any kind of planning yet? For the wedding?"

"Not really. We just got engaged a couple hours ago, but the one thing I knew for certain, is that I wanted you to be my Maid of Honor."

"Well I'm genuinely touched." Jemma smiles.

"Oh," Skye says, "I also know that we're gonna wait until after I get back from the Academy to actually have the ceremony and honeymoon. It's gonna be too hard to try and plan a wedding in a month, and have a honeymoon, or possibly wait four years to have my honeymoon, after I get married, which I am not willing to do…"

"Skye," Jemma says, getting her friends' attention.

"Yeah?"

"Breathe." She tells her, "Take a breath."

"Sorry," Skye smiles sheepishly.

"It's okay. You're excited, and maybe a bit overwhelmed, I get it."

"Yeah, I'm just really excited, you know?"

"Yes, well, I'm very happy for you, for the both of you, actually."

"Thanks, and I was wondering, that maybe you would want to help me with some wedding stuff, maybe? You know, just to get some basic things worked out."

"I would love to," Jemma smiles, "I think I might actually have a notebook around here that we can use."

"Great," Skye smiles, as Jemma begins looking for said notebook. "Let's do this."

* * *

><p>Grant slowly approaches Fitz's bunk, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door. "It's open," Fitz's voice calls out from inside the room.<p>

Grant opens the door and steps inside, finding Fitz sitting on his bed, tinkering with some piece of technology. "Hey Fitz," he says, "Why aren't you down in the lab working?"

Fitz shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. But what brings you to my bunk?"

"I actually have a question for you. And feel free to decline."

"I'll keep that in mind. After I find out what I might be declining, of course."

"Right," Grant says, "well, I have asked Skye to marry me. And she said yes."

"Really?" Fitz asks, "that's great."

"Yeah," Grant replies, smiling, "it is. Anyways, I came here to ask you, if you'd be one of my groomsmen?"

Fitz just looks at him for a moment, "You want me, to be one of your groomsmen?" Grant nods his head. "Of course I will, man. I'd be honored. But forgive me for asking, and I'm not trying to be rude or anything like that, but why just a groomsman? Why not your Best Man?"

Grant doesn't get upset at the question, or irritated. Instead, he looks sort of calm, "You're not being rude," he tells Fitz, "I actually have someone else I was hoping could be my Best Man, if he's able to be there. But if can't, you will be. But uh," he rubs the back of his neck, "but don't think of yourself as my second choice, or whatever, cause you're definitely not, my uh, my second choice. It's just, this other guy, it'd mean a lot to the both of us if he's my Best Man."

"You don't need to explain yourself, Ward," Fitz smiles at him, "I understand. And I'm not mad, or upset. I'm just glad that you have found someone you want to spend the rest of your life with."

"Me too," Grant smiles, "me too. Oh and Fitz?"

"Yeah?"

"We've known each other for over a year now, you can call me Grant, if you want to, that is."

Fitz smiles at him, "Of course, Grant."

* * *

><p>"Don't you think I should be making a lot of these decisions with Grant?" Skye says as she Jemma both look over different wedding ideas on Skye's laptop.<p>

"You're probably right," Jemma replies, "I mean, it is the biggest day for the both of you."

"You're right," Skye says, and then sees Grant passing by out of the corner of her eye. "Hey babe," she calls out to him, catching his attention.

He walks over and stands next to the couch, looking down at her, "Hey, what do you need?"

"Have a seat," she pats the space on the couch next to her, scooting over slightly. She waits for him to sit down before she speaks, "You need to help me with some wedding planning."

Grant's eyes go wide and he begins to sputter, "Um, uh, I, uh," he rubs the back of his neck with his hand, "Aren't you already working on that with Simmons?" He gestures to the scientist and then to all of the stuff in front of them.

"Grant Douglas Ward," Skye begins, a serious look on her face, "this is not just _my_ wedding, this is also _your_ wedding. And I don't care if I have to get May out here to make you sit down and help me, but you are going to help me plan _our_ wedding, whether you really want to or not."

"Well then," Jemma says, standing up from the couch, "I'm just going to go down to the lab and do some more work." She turns and leaves the room, making her way down to the lab.

"Okay," Grant says, settling himself down further into the couch, "where do you want to start?"

* * *

><p>"Do you really think that color would work well?" Skye asks her fiancé.<p>

"I don't know, I'm not very good with all these color schemes stuff, that's why I suggested that you just do all of this with Simmons and then tell me what's going on."

Skye sighs, "I know, but this is our wedding, not just mine. I'd really like it if you took part in the planning of our wedding. Don't you want to be able to say that you helped plan everything?"

"If it'll make you happy," he says.

"It'll make me very happy," she smiles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips. He smiles into the kiss, placing one hand on her waist.

"Skye? Could I—oh! I'm so sorry."

Pulling away from the kiss, Skye turns her attention to see Jemma standing just a few feet away, looking at them sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," Jemma says, "I can come back later."

"No," Skye says, "you're fine. What's up?"

"Could I talk to you for a moment? Please?"

"Sure," Skye replies, putting down her notebook and pen. She turns to Grant, "I'll be right back," she leans over and presses a quick kiss to his lips. Standing up, she grabs Jemma by the hand and pulls her into her own bunk. "So," Skye begins, facing her best friend, "what's going on?"

"Well," Jemma starts, a bit nervous, "it's about me and Fitz. Uh, it's nothing bad, I don't think. But uh, Fitz and I are, sort of, together, now."

Skye's eyes go wide and then a huge smile grows on her face, "What?!" She exclaims, "Seriously?"

"Yes." Jemma says, a small smile on her face.

"Oh my gosh!" Skye steps forward and pulls her friend into a hug, "That's so awesome!" she pulls back and looks at Jemma. "How did it happen?" She pulls Jemma down to sit on the bed with her.

"Well, he came down to the lab after you left, and he started talking to me…"

_The doors to the lab slide open and Jemma turns to see Leo stepping inside the lab, looking somewhat sheepish. "Oh, hello Fitz," Jemma says, and then turns back to her work.  
><em>"_Hi Jemma," Fitz responds, "can I uh, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
><em>"_Of course," Jemma says, setting her tools down on the bench and then turns to face him completely. "What did you want to talk to me about?"  
><em>"_Well, I was just thinking about how great it is that Skye and Grant are going to get married."  
><em>_Jemma smiles, "I know. Skye and I were just talking about a few different things for their wedding. But then Skye basically forced Grant to help her plan. I'm so happy for them."  
><em>"_Me too," Fitz smiles, "and it's great, you know, that they've both finally found that person that they want to spend the rest of their life with."  
><em>"_Yeah, it really is great."  
><em>"_And you know, I've never really met someone whom I've felt that way about before."  
><em>"_I'm sure you will, Fitz, in due time." She gives him a small smile.  
><em>"_Well, that's the thing, I think I might have, but I don't know if she feels the same way about me, that I feel about her."  
><em>"_Who is it? Do I know her?"  
><em>"_Better than you think," Fitz says, stepping closer to Jemma.  
><em>"_What are you talking about?" she asks her best friend.  
><em>_Fitz takes a deep sigh and then looks Jemma straight in the eyes before opening his mouth to speak, "It's you, Jemma. It's always been you. I've just been too scared to say anything to you, but with Skye and Grant getting married, and with the jobs that we do being so hazardous, I've realized that I don't want to not be with you any longer. You're my best friend in the whole world, Jemma, and I would hate for any of what I've just said to ruin our friendship, but I just had to tell you how I really feel because if I didn't, then I would…" Fitz is cut off by the soft feeling of someone else's lips against his own. It takes him a moment to realize that it is Jemma. He closes his eyes for a moment and lets his hands fall gently on her waist.  
><em>_After a quick moment, Jemma pulls back and smiles at Fitz, "I was wondering how long it'd take you."_

"Oh. My. Gosh." Skye says, her mouth hanging open. "That is just, wow."

"I know," Jemma says, "so, we're together now."

"Yeah, I got that. And how awkward are things going to be between you two now?"

"What?"

"You know, you've known each other for years, been best friends for most of those years, but for the last couple of years, you've both realized your feelings for each other, and now that you're together, you're trying to figure out how to go from here."

"Oh," Jemma says, "you're right." She stands from the bed and steps over to the door.

Skye stands up from her bed and moves to stand in front of Jemma, "Hey, don't worry. Okay? Don't think too much into it. Just take it day by day and see what happens."

"Is that what you and Ward did? Took it day by day?"

"Well, sort of. I mean, we obviously haven't known each other as long as you and Fitz have, but I mean, I don't really know. I guess we took it day by day, but nothing was really awkward with us, you know, trying to figure things out."

Jemma smiles slightly, "I always did have a feeling that you two would get together eventually."

"Seriously?"

"Of course," Jemma assures her, "not right away, but from pretty early on, I could tell that there was something going on between the two of you. And I knew, that eventually, fate would have its way and you two would end up together."

"Well, turns out you were right," Skye smiles, "and just like you always knew Grant and I would be together, I always knew that you and Fitz would be together."

"Really?" Jemma asks her, making a face.

"Oh yeah," Skye nods her head, "from the first time that I met the two of you, I knew there were all these unsaid things between you two. It was only a matter of time before you two admitted your feelings for one another."

"Well then," Jemma says, unsure of what else she can say. "I'm going to go now. Let you get back to your fiancé do some more planning for your wedding."

"Right, there is that."

"Yes, now, I will see you later tonight. We're still on for our movie, yes?"

"Of course," Skye smiles.

"Alright then, see ya."

"See ya!" Skye waves to Jemma as she watches her walk away. When she sees Jemma walk off, Skye exits her bunk as well, and then heads back out to the lounge area, where she left her fiancé with all of the wedding planning stuff. "I'm back," she says, plopping down on the couch next to him.

"I can see that," he smiles at her as she picks up her notebook and pen once more.

"Okay," she says, "where were we?" she begins looking and sifting through all of the stuff on the table in front of them.

"Do we really have to do more?" he asks her, causing her to sharply turn her head towards him.

"What?"

"Don't hit me," he says, "but I was just wondering if we could, maybe, stop with the planning? For today? We can do more tomorrow."

"Seriously?" she raises one eyebrow at him.

"Just for today. I promise. Tomorrow we can do more. It's just, uh, we've been at this for a couple of hours and I was thinking, that maybe we should do a little at a time, you know. We have a month until you leave for the Academy, and then we can take as much time we need after you get back to finish up the finer details and things."

"That does sound a bit easier," Skye replies, thinking it over. Then she smiles, "I love that idea. It'll make everything much easier."

"That's why I suggested it," he smiles back.

"You just seem to have all the right solutions." She says to him, placing a hand on his cheek.

He leans into her touch, "One of the many reasons why you love me, I presume."

"You presume correctly," she says, leaning forwards. She presses a quick kiss to his lips and then pulls away. "Let's clean this stuff up and then play a game of Battleship."

He groans, "Really?"

"Yes," she replies, "It's been a while since I've sunk your Battleship."

He smiles at her, "That it has. I'll grab the game, you grab the pretzels?"

"Deal."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Did you like it? I hope you did. :) Make sure to leave a review down below and let me know your thoughts. I'd love to know what you think of this chapter.<strong>

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out! <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! I'm back! I haven't forgotten about this story! I promise you. I've just been busy. I've had some bursts of inspiration for a couple of other things, and if I didn't get the stuff written down, I'd forget it. and that is never any fun. But trust me when I say, I have not, and will not forget about this story. Believe me, I have a bunch of possible chapters partially written, and I jut have to figure out where they all fit. So yeah. **

**Anyways. Here's the new chapter for you. I wanted to get this up before the new episode tonight. I'm watching it West Coast time, so please no spoilers of any type. Thanks all!  
>Also, who saw the premiere? Holy crap! It was crazy! I made a gifset of my emotions on my Tumblr. That is what I was reduced to. <strong>

**And so, the story. Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>"Four years," Skye sighs from within the confines of the bunk she shares with Grant.<p>

"Yeah," he tells her.

"Four freaking years!"

"Well, you said that you want to become an Agent. And it's going to take you four years to do that at Operations."

Skye sighs, "I know. I just don't like the idea of being away from you for four whole years."

Grant walks up behind her and snakes his arms around her waist, pulling her back against his chest, "You'll be fine." He tells her, "We can Skype whenever you have the time, and we can talk on the phone every night if you want to."

"I guess so," Skye turns around in his arms, wrapping her own arms around his neck. "I just don't think I'll be able to handle being away from you for so long. I'll miss you too much."

"I'll miss you too," he says. "But don't worry. Once you're back, we'll be able to see each other every day. And we'll be able to actually plan that wedding of ours, too."

Skye smiles, "Okay. But you have to promise me that while I'm gone, you won't go and find some really tall, super hot, blonde bimbo to keep you entertained. Because I will not hesitate to call off the wedding."

Grant sighs, "Fine. Guess I'll just have to call Brittany and tell her that I changed my mind. Tell her that my fiancé is being controlling."

Skye scoffs and hits him on the shoulder, "I'm serious Grant."

"Sorry," he chuckles, "I was just kidding around."

"Well don't. It's not funny. Plus, this is the most serious relationship I have ever been in, and just the thought of you leaving me for another woman, it kinda hurts."

"Hey," Grant says, tucking a few locks of hair behind her ear, "I'm never going to leave you. I've never even thought about it for a second. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, which means that I don't ever want to lose you. And you are never going to lose me."

"Wow," Skye says in shock, "Now I really don't want to go."

Grant smiles, "You'll be fine."

"If you say so," she smiles up at him, "Now, do you want to help me pack?"

"Possibly."

"Well you know, if you help me pack, we can get done faster. And that means that we can have a bit of fun before I have to leave." She tells him, running her hands up his chest with a sly smile.

"Well when you put it like that…" he trails off, pressing his lips on hers. He pulls away after a moment, "let's get packing."

* * *

><p>"You're going to love the Academy, Skye," Jemma tells the young hacker as the entire team stands in the cargo bay. "Even if it is Operations."<p>

"Oh absolutely," Leo says, stepping up beside Jemma and draping his arm around her shoulders, "I'm sure it'll be amazing."

"Probably very posh," Jemma says with a smile.

Skye smiles back, "Thanks guys. I'm sure I'll love it there. I've heard a lot of good things about their campus and classrooms."

"Hopefully you'll get all of the good instructors at Operations," Jemma says, "the ones Fitz and I had at Sci-Tech were remarkable."

"The best," Fitz replies.

Skye throws them both a smile, "I'm going to miss the both of you."

She reaches forwards and pulls the both of them into a hug. "You have to keep me updated on you and Fitz while I'm gone," she whispers into Jemma's ear. Jemma blushes.

She pulls back from the two scientists and turns to look at May. "Any words of wisdom for me?"

"Don't break anything while you're there." May says with a blank look on her face. "And remember to kick some butt while you're at it."

She gives Skye a small smile.

Skye turns to her father next, "Any last words of advice, dad?"

Coulson smiles at her, "Do your best, listen to the instructors, and make me proud." Skye smiles at him and then hugs him tightly.

"I'm going to make you so proud," she whispers into his ear, "mom too." He hugs her tighter, pressing a kiss to the side of her head.

He pulls back and looks at her, "You're going to do great." She smiles at him one last time, and then turns to Grant.

"Think I'll miss you the most," she tells him, poking him in the chest.

"I'm going to miss you," he tells her, "but you're going to be amazing."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," he says back with a smile. "Just promise me that you won't become a cookie cutter Agent like all the rest. That you'll still be you while learning everything that can teach you."

She leans up and gives him a kiss on the lips. "I promise," she says against his lips. When she pulls back, she looks him dead in the eyes, "Now, you said that it'll take four years, right?" He nods his head. "Think I'm going to go for three."

"Oh really?" He asks her.

"Yeah," she says, a little overconfident. "I'm going to be awesome."

"Skye!" She turns around to see Agent Maria Hill and Director Fury standing just outside the cargo hold, another man standing just behind them.

"Agent Hill, Director Fury," Skye acknowledges both of the people standing in front of her.

"Coulson," Fury speaks up, "are you sure you want to send your only daughter to Operations?"

"There's no way I can stop her, sir," Coulson smiles.

"Well then, in that case, I should probably introduce you to your new teammate." He gestures behind him and the young man steps forward, a suitcase in his hand. "This is Agent Carl Swanson. He will be your temporary teammate until Skye finishes her time at the Academy.

"Hello Agent Swanson, I'm Phil Coulson."

"It's an honor to meet you sir," Carl says, stepping forward to shake Coulson's hand, "I was relieved when they told me that you weren't dead."

"So was I," Coulson smiles. "Now, this is Melinda May, our pilot. FitzSimmons, our scientists—"

"Fitz," Simmons says, pointing to her partner.

"Simmons," Fitz replies, pointing to her, "I'm engineering, she's biochem."

"Right," Carl says, "I'll try to remember that."

"This is Grant Ward," Coulson continues, "our specialist and weapons expert. And that is Skye, she's our computer expert, but she'll be spending the next few years becoming an Agent through the Academy. Which is where you come in; you will be our temporary computer specialist until Skye returns."

"Awesome. Thank you for this opportunity."

"Hey Carl," Skye says, catching the young Agents' attention, "don't get too comfortable."

"I'll try not to," he replies. Skye just gives him a friendly smile.

"Now that everyone is introduced, Skye, are you all packed and ready to go?" Agent Hill asks.

"Yep," Skye nods, popping the P. she bends down and picks up her suitcase and backpack. "I'm ready to go."

"Excellent," Agent Hill says, "Follow us."

Skye nods her head and walks towards Hill and Fury. She turns around and waves to her team, "See you in a few years guys."

* * *

><p>*3 years later*<p>

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Skye reaches out from under her covers, slamming her hand down onto the alarm clock, shutting if off. Pulling the covers off of her, she climbs out of her bed and immediately gets onto the floor, doing 75 sit ups. Once done, she flips over and does 75 pushups; followed by planks, bicycles, and then wall sits. It's become a part of her morning routine, exercising her body to slowly build up her stamina and endurance.

She stands up from the floor and takes a swig from the water bottle on her nightstand, grabbing a towel and wiping the sweat off of her forehead.

"Girl, you are crazy."

Skye turns to see her roommate, Diane, lying in her own bed, staring up at Skye. "What?"

"I said, that you are crazy. You get up at the same time every morning, and you do the same exercises, and you're just crazy. It's like you're a robot or something."

Skye smiles, "No. but I am engaged to one."

Diane rolls her eyes, "Yes. I've heard many stories about the oh-so-fabulous Agent Grant Ward."

"Please," Skye scoffs, "I don't talk about him that much." Diane gives her a look. "Oh shut up. I'm going to shower before classes start."

"Whatever. Wake me up when you get back." Diane's head falls back against her pillow, going into a sleep once more. Skye smiles and shakes her head at her roommate. She had met Diane when she first arrived at the academy, and found out that they were roommates. Diane is a few years younger than Skye, but they still hit it off pretty quickly. She's glad that she and Diane became really fast friends, because then she actually had some part of a reason to enjoy herself while at the Academy.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure about this, Sir?" Agent Hill asks Director Fury from within the confines of his office.<p>

"Absolutely," Director Fury nods his head, "I've been carefully watching her progress. I think she's ready for this."

"If you're sure…"

"I am."

"Then I'll go and retrieve her along with all of the Fourth Years."

"Thank you," Fury says as Hill turns and walks from the room. "I really hope that I'm right about this," he mutters under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Bang!" Skye mutters under her breath as she pulls the trigger on the practice gun. Her 'target' drops to the floor in front of her, clutching his chest. The other kids in the class stand around watching her, making comments to themselves and their friends.<p>

"Great job, Skye," their instructor says, walking up to Skye.

"Thank you, Sir," she replies, handing the gun over to him.

"Now I want you to do that once more, but this time…" he is interrupted when there is a knock at the door of the classroom.

Everyone turns to see Agent Hill standing in the doorway. "Sorry to interrupt," she says, "Skye, you're coming with me."

Skye hands the gun to the instructor, hesitantly walking towards Agent Hill. She glances over at Diane as she does so. Diane gives her a look as if to say, _Get going. You'll be fine._ Skye walks up to Agent Hill and stands in front of her.

"Where to, Agent Hill?"

"You'll see soon enough. Follow me." Agent Hill turns and begins walking down the hallway, Skye follows behind her. Skye is silent, not knowing exactly what to say to the older woman. "So Skye," Hill begins, "how has your training been going?"

"Pretty good," Skye responds, "I had no idea how much work it was going to be though."

"And do you regret joining the academy?"

"Not for a second," Skye says, "I want this really bad. I'm tired of being the only non-Agent on the BUS."

"I can tell how much you want this. Director Fury and I have kept a close eye on you, and we've taken notice of all your hard work. You've improved a lot since you first got here."

"Thank you," Skye says, a little shocked.

"And Director Fury feels that it's time."

"Time? Time for what?"

Agent Hill stops in front of a large black door. She turns around and looks at Skye, "Your final test."

Skye's eyes go wide and her mouth drops open, "Seriously?"

"What? You don't want to take the test?"

"No! I do! It's just, I didn't think it'd be so soon."

"Well, Director Fury has decided to throw you in with the other fourth years that are testing today. If you pass, you'll be granted Agent status, and you'll be returned to your team. If you don't, you'll go back to training and then try again next year with your own class."

"Thank you," Skye exclaims.

Agent Hill smiles and nods her head, "Go on. Everything will be explained inside."

Skye nods her head and then opens the door, entering the room. When she steps inside, she sees a bunch of other students inside as well, gathered together. At the front of the group, are a man and a woman, standing next to each other, wearing their own SHIELD agent suits. The man has short, black hair, and brown eyes. The woman has long, brown hair, pulled up slightly.

"Good morning cadets," the woman says, "My name is Agent Davila, and this is Agent Teran. Welcome to your final test."

Agent Teran speaks up, "First up will be a written test, then a psychological test. It will then be followed by hand-to-hand combat, weapons combat, and gun range. Except for Skye, at the end, you will have a test from the Communications Academy." Skye hears snickers coming from the other cadets and can practically feel their eyes on the back of her head, watching her.

"You'll all take the written together, and the rest of the tests will be individual."

"As you take all of the tests," Agent Teran explains, "we will be looking at many different aspects. At the end of all of the tests, your results will be posted."

"Right through that door will be the first test. Alphabetically by last name, you'll sit down and take the written test. You may proceed."

The door opens and all of the cadets file into the room, walking through the room, looking for their seats. Skye walks to the back of the room and looks for her name. At the end of the last row, she sees it; Ward, Skye.

Sitting down in her chair, Skye waits as the tests are passed out, facedown, and then they are each handed two pencils. "You'll have 1 hour to complete the test," the proctor says, "keep your eyes on your own test." The woman looks down at her watch, "And, begin."

Skye flips her test packet over, puts her name on the front cover, opens it, and begins.

To Skye, it seemed like the longest hour in existence. Luckily, for her, she managed to finish the test before the hour was up. She even had enough time to double check some of her answers. She may have been slightly stressed about it, but she thinks she did the best she could.

After all the tests are collected, the cadets are called into the next room, one by one, for the psych evaluation. Apparently they decided to go backwards, because, since her name is last alphabetically, Skye goes into the room first.

* * *

><p>Walking into the room, all she sees is a metal table, two metal chairs, and a polygraph machine on the table. A man and a woman walk into the room, the man carrying a file in his hand.<p>

"Have a seat," he says. Skye does as she's told and waits for further instruction. The man sets the file down on the table and then the woman walks around to where Skye is and begins attaching all the wires from the polygraph machine to her body. Once finished, she steps back, and the man opens the folder and pulls a pen out. He turns the machine on and looks at Skye, "Could you remain still please, we're about to begin." He removes his glasses and cleans the lenses before replacing them back on his nose. "Polygraph for SHIELD admission," he says to the camera set up in the corner of the room. "A few questions for control." He says to Skye, and then looks down at his file. "Your name is Skye Ward?"

"Yes." Skye responds, a small smile gracing her lips.

"You are 28 years old?"*

"Yes."

"You reside in a mobile command unit?"

"The Bus. Yes."

"Okay Skye, I'm going to ask you some personal questions. Now, it says in your paperwork that you first came into contact with SHIELD when you hacked into their servers to find some information. Is that correct?"

"Yes." Skye says.

"And your first time in face to face contact with SHIELD, was 5 years ago, when Agent Coulson's team picked you up in LA to question you about a case they were investigating?"

"Yes."

The man looks down at his notes, to the machine and then back up at Skye. "Prior to joining the Academy, were you working with Agent Coulson's team as a consultant?"

"Yes."

"Before you became involved with SHIELD, were you working for a hacker organization known as the Rising Tide?"

"Yes."

"Have you ever sold out SHIELD or anyone on your own team to the Rising Tide?"

"No."

"Have you completely cut off all ties from the Rising Tide?"

"Yes."

"Prior to joining the academy, were you training on your mobile command unit under the guidance of Agent Grant Ward?"

"Yes."

"Are you and Agent Ward currently involved in a romantic relationship?"

"Yes."

"Upon joining SHIELD, will you able to keep your personal relationship from affecting your work in the field?"

"Yes."

"And finally, if you become a SHIELD agent, do you swear to uphold the rules and regulations set forth by the powers-that-be? And do you swear to never turn your back on your fellow agents, no matter what happens? And to protect those that need protecting, no matter the cost?"

"Yes."

The man looks at the machine once more, then back at his file, jotting a few things down. He closes the file and the woman switches off the machine, then helps Skye detach herself from it.

"Right through that door," the man says, gesturing to the door behind him.

"Thank you," Skye says, and then walks through the door, and into a dark room.

* * *

><p>The lights in the room flash on and Skye sees a woman standing in the center of the room. She walks closer to the woman and sees that she has short, fiery red hair, and is wearing a SHIELD field suit, much the one she's seen Agent May wear.<p>

"Hello Skye." The woman says, "My name is Agent Romanoff.

"Hello, Agent Romanoff." Skye acknowledges.

"This test," Agent Romanoff begins, "is all about hand-to-hand combat. If you can take me down, you move on. Understand." Skye nods her head and then stands directly in front of the agent. "And begin."

Skye gets into the proper stance and then lunges at Agent Romanoff. She blocks it. Skye tries again, blocked. "C'mon Skye. Try harder."

The young hacker keeps her hands up near her face and takes a deep breath. She lunges forwards again, and as Romanoff goes to block her punch, Skye grabs a hold of her other arm and then leans down, using her leg to swipe Romanoff's legs out from under her. The older woman falls onto the training mats with a loud thud, but then jumps back up.

"Nice one." Romanoff comments, getting back into her stance.

"Thank you," Skye says, returning to her stance as well. She lunges at Romanoff again, striking her across the face.

*4 minutes later*

"Great technique for the take down, Skye." Romanoff says, pinned underneath of Skye.

"Thanks," Skye stands up from the mat and holds her hand out to Romanoff. She helps her up from the mat, and then brushes herself off.

"Right through that door is your next test," Romanoff says, gesturing to a door at the end of the room.

"Thank you, Agent Romanoff," Skye says, and then makes her way to the door.

* * *

><p>Walking through the door, Skye sees almost the same exact thing she did in the previous room. Except this time, there are pillars placed strategically throughout the room, and lining one wall, there is a rack of weapons. Standing in the middle of the room, is a man with short, spiky brown hair, he's also wearing a SHIELD suit, though his has no sleeves, and has some deep purple accents to it. Stepping up to him, Skye stands directly in front of him.<p>

"Hello Skye," he says to her, "I'm Agent Barton."

"Hello Agent Barton," she acknowledges.

"This test," Agent Barton says, "will consist of combat with different types of weaponry. We will be using four different weapons. You must either take me down, or kill me, so to speak. Understand?" Skye nods her head. "Excellent. First off, we will start with…knives." He walks over to the rack of weapons and pulls out two daggers, handing one to Skye and keeping one for himself. "These aren't real, so there is no real damage that can be done from them. Now, disarm and kill me." He gets into a defensive position and Skye gets ready to attack. It takes her about two tries before she manages to get the weapon from him and plunges it into his heart. "Good." He says, taking both of the knives from Skye and placing them back on the rack. "You're pick." He tells her. She walks up to the rack and examines it for a moment.

"This one," she says, picking up the two staffs off of the rack.

"Excellent choice," he says, "now disarm me."

They both get into position, and begin fighting. After just a few minutes, Skye manages to yank Barton's staff out of his hand and swipe it under his legs, knocking him to the ground. She hovers just above him, holding her staff pointed at him.

"Nice job." He says, as she helps him up off of the ground. He puts the staffs back on the rack and looks at the remaining two weapons. Smirking, he picks up two bows and two quivers of arrows. He hands one over to Skye, "Here. Let's see if you can take me down with my preferred weapon of choice."

She fiddles with putting the quiver on her back and then takes a moment to figure out how to hold the bow.

"The arrow points are fake, but they can cause some damage if you aren't careful. Now, disarm me."

Skye gets ready, as does Barton, and it begins. Barton starts by throwing a few arrows Skye's way, which she easily dodges. She sends a few back and he dodges as well. He sends more her way and once she knows that he is completely out of arrows, she lunges forwards, hitting him with her bow. He stumbles a bit, and she takes another shot, hitting him hard and sending him to the floor. She pulls her last arrow out of the quiver and positions it in the bow, aiming it straight at Barton.

He smiles, "Fantastic." She helps him up once more and she replaces both bows back on the rack while he gathers the arrows. "Okay. Last weapon." He gestures to the rack and allows her to step towards it.

She takes a moment to look at the weapon, and then smirks herself. "Perfect," she whispers, and grabs two handguns off of the rack. She turns around and looks at Barton, "Here."

He smiles, "These guns are real, but the bullets are not, though they will still hurt like hell. Disarm and kill me."

They get into position and then begin. Barton sends a few rounds Skye's way which she easily dodges. She sends a few his way and he dodges. Before Skye can register what has happened, Barton has managed to get her gun away from her, and is holding it in front of her.

_'Just what I was hoping would happen,'_ she says to herself. She rushes forward before he can get a shot out and performs the move that she remembers Grant showing her years ago. She remembers performing it once as well, when she was at Ian Quinn's estate. She completes the move, adding in her own flare as she does so.

Next thing he knows, Barton is staring down the barrel of a gun. He reaches down for his own that he had pocketed upon taking Skye's, but realizes that it is gone as well. He looks back up and sees Skye waving it in his face.

"Looking for this?" She questions and then pulls the trigger.

"Wow," Barton says, "that move you pulled there at the end with taking my gun. I didn't think you knew how to take yours back and takes mine at the same time."

"I had a great S.O.," she says to him before placing both guns back on the rack.

"He taught you well," Barton says. "Your next test is right through there. Good luck."

"Thank you," she smiles and then makes her way towards the door.

* * *

><p>Upon walking through the door, Skye finds herself in a room with many, many walls and pillars. To the right of her, she sees a plethora of firearms.<p>

Suddenly, a voice comes over the speaker system, "For this test, you may choose any weapons you desire. You must then make your way through the maze, taking out the targets, but keeping the civilians out of harms way. Choose your weapons, and begin."

Skye glances at the table and thinks for a moment. She then settles on a regular hand gun, making sure to grab some extra clips, just to be on the safe side. She also grabs a rifle, swinging it over her body in case she needs to use it later on. She takes a deep breath and then slowly begins moving forward through the maze, keeping her eyes and ears trained.

As she makes her way through the maze, she shoots down all the bad guys, making sure to keep all of the civilians out of harm's way. She uses her rifle only once or twice, when she needs to get the drop on someone from a further distance.

Finally making her way out of the end of the maze, she deposits her weapon and clips onto the small table to the side of her and waits for further instructions. Instead, she sees two people walk into the room, carrying a metal table, and a third person with a matching chair. They set both pieces of furniture down in front of her, and she takes a good look at the table. Sitting on top of it, is a laptop, a small USB drive sitting next to it.

'Last test,' she thinks to herself with a smile.

The voice from earlier speaks again, "You have 10 minutes to hack into a secured server and retrieve the file entitled, 'Project Indigo.' You must also disable all security cameras within the building plan provided. Go."

Skye rushes towards the table and sits in the chair. She takes a moment to examine the computer and the kind of power source it uses. She then opens up the laptop and begins the work that comes oh so naturally to her.

After a quick minute, she manages to locate the server and begins to get inside the mainframe. While that is going she pulls up the plans for the building and checks to see where all of the security cameras are located. When she is done, she goes back to her other task, just as it is finishing breaking into the mainframe. She quickly disables all of the cameras in the facility, and then begins getting into all of the files. After less than a minute, she has found the correct file and downloaded it to the provided USB drive. Once it is completely downloaded, the door at the end of the room pops open.

Smiling, she stands up from the table and makes her way to the door.

* * *

><p>Stepping through the door, she has to squint at the amount of light hitting her face. Once her eyes have adjusted, she sees Director Fury and Agent Hill standing in front of her.<p>

"Hey," Skye says nervously, not quite sure what to make of the situation in front of her.

"Excellent job, Skye," Agent Hill says, and Skye lets out a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Thank you," Skye says.

"There's a room right over there were you can relax before all of the students finish and results are posted."

"Awesome," Skye says, making her way towards the room where indicated. She enters the room and grabs a bottle of water out of the mini fridge, and sits down on one of the couches.

* * *

><p>Minutes pass, and the other cadets slowly filter into the room, one by one. Larger time gaps between some cadets. Hours go by before their results are posted.<p>

Finally, the results appear on the large screen hanging in front of all the cadets. All of the cadets in the room crowd around the screen, except for Skye, she hangs back, wanting to look at her test results after everyone else has finished.

When all of the cadets are finished looking at the screen, they back away from the screen, and Skye slowly steps forward. She's a bit nervous, but she doesn't really know why she is.

She steps forward and looks down the list of names, looking for her own. When she finds it, she looks to the right of the screen, for her results, and her eyes go wide.

"No way."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Did you like it? Let me know in a review down below. I'd love to hear your thoughts. <strong>

**Also, I'm still working on that special project for Chloe. If anyone out there is interested in it, or know anyone who might be interested, let me know. :) Thanks! **

***I decided to make her 28, because in season 1 Skye was 24, I believe. And the first chapter of this, was a year later. Then she was at the Academy for three years, so 28 years old. And I'm making her birthday in like, the Spring, cause that's when Chloe's is. **

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey babes! Here is the much anticipated next chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long for me to actually upload this. I've had ideas for other stories that I really wanted to get down, so I've been focusing most of my time on those. Though I will try and update more frequently on this story. **

**So here you go, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>Grant throws one last punch to the training bag in front of him, before stopping and turning away. He reaches for his towel, hanging it around his neck as he wipes the sweat from his face, and then grabs his water bottle, taking a nice, long drink from it. His cell phone goes off from where it lies on the bench off to the side. He walks over to it and picks it up, glancing at the caller id. Skye.<p>

Answering the phone call, he smiles when he speaks, "Hey gorgeous."

"How do you know I look gorgeous right now?" She asks him. "I could be wearing the ugliest clothes ever, and not be wearing any makeup at all."

"Even if you are, you're still gorgeous to me," He smiles.

"You're so cheesy," she laughs into the phone.

"I've missed hearing that laugh," he says with a sigh.

"Yeah, well, you won't have to miss it for much longer."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm coming back to the Bus," she says.

"Did you get kicked out of the academy?" he questions.

"No!" She sounds a bit offended, "I'm coming home because I passed! I'm a SHIELD agent!" She exclaims into the phone, causing Grant to wince slightly and pull the receiver away from his ear.

"Really? That's amazing!"

"Thanks. I'm going to be at the Hub tomorrow morning at ten to get my official badge, fill out the final paperwork, all that jazz."

"That's awesome. Do you want us to meet you there?" He asks her.

"That would be great," she says back.

"And that way, we can bring you back to the Bus with us."

"I can't wait. Now, I have to go and do some last minute stuff before tomorrow, but I can't wait to celebrate with you." She says the last part low and seductive.

Grant bites his bottom lip to hold back a groan, "Why do you say things to me like that when I can't do anything about it?"

"Because it's fun." He can practically hear her smirking into the phone.

"Well, if you keep talking like that, I'm going to have to go and take a very, very cold shower right now."

"Hmm, I guess I love you enough to stop. For now."

"I'm going to hang up now so that you can go and do whatever it is that you have to do."

"Okay," Skye says, "I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiles, hanging up. Smiling to himself, he exits the gym, up the spiral staircase, and to the showers. Turns out he's still going to need that cold shower.

* * *

><p>"Attention everyone," Grant says as he enters the lounge room after his shower, to find everyone sitting around and talking. "I have some very important news to share."<p>

"What is it?" Fitz asks.

"Skye is coming back to the Bus." He says with a smile.

"Really?" Jemma asks happily.

"Yeah," he replies, "she finished her Academy course a year early. She's going to be at the Hub tomorrow morning at ten to get her badge and sign the last of the paperwork."

"That's great," Coulson smiles.

"Yeah," Grant smiles, "It is. So I figured, since we don't have any missions, we can all go and meet her there, to congratulate her."

"I think that sounds like an excellent idea," Coulson says. "May?" he turns to look at the woman sitting next to him.

She stands up from her spot next to him, "I'll set a course," she turns and leaves the room, heading towards the cockpit. Coulson leaves next, making his way towards his office.

"Are you excited?" Jemma asks Grant.

"Very," Grant replies with a smile, "I've missed her like crazy."

"We all have," Fitz responds, "it's going to be good to have her back."

"Yeah," Grant says.

"I'm glad that Skye is coming back," Carl says from his spot on the couch, "I'm sure that she's missed being with you all." He gives them a smile, though they can all tell that it doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Carl," Grant says, walking over and sitting next to the younger man, "just because you won't be on our team anymore, that doesn't mean we won't still talk. I think I speak for everyone when I say that we've all enjoyed having you here."

"Thanks man," Carl replies, "I've really enjoyed it here too. But I guess when we go to the Hub, I'll have to check in and see what's next for me."

"Yeah, I guess so. But hey, I'm sure that there will always be a space for you here if the chance ever comes."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few things that I need to do before we see Skye tomorrow." Grant stands up from his chair and smiles at everyone before leaving the lounge and making his way to his and Skye's bunk.

* * *

><p>Making her way back through the Hub, towards the front of the building, Skye stops in the middle of the lobby. She looks down at her brand new SHIELD badge, smiling to herself. She's finally done it; she's finally become a full-fledged SHIELD Agent.<p>

"Skye!" Turning around to look and see who called her name, Skye sees the one person she's been waiting three years to see, Grant Ward. With her face lighting up like fireworks on the Fourth of July, she breaks into a run and heads straight for Grant. He just stands in one spot, holding out his arms to her in anticipation, a smile on his face. When she reaches him, she jumps up into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around him and burying her face in the crook of his neck. He responds, wrapping his own arms tightly around her waist, burying his own face in her hair, and spinning her around in the air.

After a few moments, he sets her back down on her feet and then captures her lips in his, pouring three years of missed kisses into just the one kiss. She kisses him back with just as much passion, increasing her hold on him. "I missed you so much," he says against her lips.

"I've missed you too," she says back. "And look, I got my badge." She holds her badge up in between their faces, allowing him to see it.

He pulls back slightly and takes a good look at the badge, then smiles, "Congratulations, Rookie. You're now an official agent."

"Does this mean you're going to stop calling me Rookie now?" She asks him, as she shoves her badge into her back pocket.

"Not a chance," he smiles.

She smiles back, "Good. Because I kinda like it." The two just smile at each other, lost in each other's gaze, too busy to notice anyone else in the room.

"Skye!" Startling her out of her daze, Skye turns around at hearing her name, and sees Jemma, Fitz, and May walking towards her, smiles on all of their faces. Carl is also with them, though he is staying a bit behind them, allowing the team to have their time reuniting with Skye.

"Hey guys," Skye says to them as she wraps FitzSimmons in a hug. "I've missed you both so much!" She tells her two friends when she pulls back from the hug. She glances down and notices their entwined hands, "Still together, I see." She says.

"Yep," Jemma says happily, "Almost three years now."

"I know," Skye says, "You two are just so cute together." She flashes the both of them a smile before turning to face May. "May," she says, nodding her head.

"Skye," May says, placing her hand on Skye's shoulder, "Congratulations."

"Thank you. Hey Carl," she says with a smile to the young man behind them.

Carl gives her a small wave, "Hey. How's it feel? Being an agent now?"

"Feels great," she smiles, "How was it for you? Being with this crazy bunch for three years?"

Carl shrugs and smiles, "Eh. I guess it was alright."

Skye smiles back at him, "I think I like you, Carl. You seem pretty cool."

"Oh he is," Jemma speaks up, "He's even beat your fiancé at Battleship quite a few times." Skye's smile widens and she looks up at Grant.

Grant just sighs, "Really Simmons? Did you really have to tell her that?"

"He beat you at Battleship?!" Skye exclaims, "That is awesome! And I thought I was the only one you played Battleship with." She keeps on smiling.

"Yeah, well, you weren't there. I wanted to play, he offered."

"That's cute." She pats him on the cheek and then turns to the rest of the team and smiles at all of them. "Well, we've got the whole team here, except…Where's my dad?"

"Right here."

Skye turns around to see her dad standing in front of her, a huge smile on his face.

"Dad," she says, and then steps towards him, wrapping him in a hug.

He reciprocates the hug, holding her tight. "I'm so proud of you, Skye," he says into her ear.

"Thanks," she says, "Do you think my mom is too?"

He pulls away from her and smiles, "I'm sure that she is," he tells her.

"Agent Skye." Skye pulls out of the hug at hearing her name, and turns to see Agents Romanoff and Barton advancing towards her, no clear emotion really written on either of their faces.

"Agent Barton, Agent Romanoff," Skye acknowledges when they stop in front of her.

"Agent Grant Ward," Barton says as he looks over at Grant, "Tasha and I knew we recognized that last name." Grant steps forward and stands next to Skye.

"Are you two married?" Romanoff asks the couple in front of her.

"Engaged," Skye corrects her, holding up her left hand.

"I see," Romanoff replies, nodding her head. "Well, we just wanted to come over and offer you our personal congratulations."

"Really?"

"Absolutely," Barton smiles, "It's not every day that you meet someone who finishes Operations Academy in just three years."

"Well, I just felt like I had something to prove."

"To whom?" Romanoff asks.

"Myself, my dead mother, and my father. He's actually right here. Hey dad, these were two of my instructors during my final test, Agents…"

"Clint Barton and Natasha Romanoff." Coulson says, turning around.

"Phil?" Clint and Natasha both say simultaneously, their eyes going wide.

"Wait," Skye says, "you guys already know each other?"

"I was their handler for quite some time," Coulson speaks up, "Barton was my own rookie once upon a time. He took Romanoff under his wing years later, showed her the ropes of SHIELD. They are both part of the Avengers Initiative. They were at the Battle of New York."

"Hold on," Skye says, beginning to go into what Grant refers to as her 'fangirl mode', "If you're part of the Avengers, and you were at the Battle of New York, that means you're," she thinks for a moment, looking back and forth between the two agents in front of her, "Hawkeye and Black Widow?" Clint and Natasha both nod subtly, hints of a smile on both of their faces. Skye's eyes go wide, and she grows a huge smile on her face, "Holy no way. This is so freaking cool. I can't believe that I'm seriously standing in front of two of the Avengers."

"Maybe we should go somewhere else," Coulson steps in, "that way we don't draw too much attention."

"Oh. Right!" Skye says, "Back to the Bus?"

"Where else?" Coulson says.

Skye grabs Grant's hand in her own and turns to face Clint and Natasha, "You guys are seriously going to love this place. Fury gave it to dad after he, apparently, came back from the dead. It's so cool."

"Lead the way," Natasha says with a small smile.

* * *

><p>"What do you think they've been talking about out there?" Skye asks as she lies in bed with Grant. Her head is on his chest, and he has one arm wrapped tightly around her waist, the other arm bent up underneath of his head.<p>

"I don't know," Grant replies. "But I'm guessing it could have something to do with the fact that Coulson never told them he was alive."

"Yeah. They seemed really shocked to see him, as well angry, and happy."

"Well, they were all pretty close. He was a sort of father figure to them in a way."

"So they'd be like my brother and sister?" Skye smiles.

Grant chuckles, "Yeah. I guess so."

"Awesome. My brother and sister are Avengers."

"I wouldn't go around calling them that, though," Grant tells her.

"Why not?"

"I don't know. They're not very social people. They kinda keep to themselves, so if you go out there and suddenly call them bro and sis, they might, I don't know, shut down. Retreat within themselves."

She huffs, "Fine. I won't say it right away. But I can't promise I won't forever."

"Thank you," he says to her.

"I still can't believe that two of the Avengers are here on the Bus. This is seriously one of the best days of my life."

"Really?" Grant asks, looking down at her.

She nods her head, "Yep. I finished the Academy a year early, got reunited with my fiancé and had _amazing_ reunion sex, and I met two of the Avengers."

"Well, I'm glad that meeting two of the Avengers ranks right up there with reunion sex with me." He teases her.

"Oh please, meeting them is way better than sex with you," she teases right back.

"If that's what you think, then I guess I'll never have sex with you again," he tells her, pulling away from her and turning to face the wall of the bunk.

"You're such a baby," she rolls her eyes. She turns onto her side and then up onto her knees. She shuffles towards him and places one hand on his shoulder, the other on the top of his head, tangling her fingers in his hair. She leans down close to him and whispers in his ear, "And besides. I know you can't resist me." She presses a small kiss right behind his ear.

Faster than she can register, Grant flips them both over so that she is on her back and he is hovering above her, pinning her wrists to the bed beneath her. "You are such a little minx." He says in a husky voice as he leans closer to her.

She just smirks, "Tell me something I don't know."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below! Thanks!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey babes! So, who watched last night's episode?! Crazy, right? I figure that after last night, we all need a little bit of fluffy happiness to help us try and recover from that. So here you go. Some fluff that I hope you all enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>Skye yawns as she slowly wakes up from her deep slumber. She turns onto her back and frowns when her arm hits nothing but the cool bed. Opening her eyes, she looks around the bunk to see that no one else is present. Throwing the covers off of her body, she swings her legs around until she is sitting on the edge of the bed. She stretches and yawns before standing up from the bed, sliding the door open and making her way out of the bunk.<p>

"Mmmm. Something smells really good," Skye says as she walks into the kitchen, running a hand through her hair.

"Well hello there, sleeping beauty." Skye looks up to see Grant standing at the stove, cooking something.

"Hey turbo," she smiles, walking into the kitchen. "What's for breakfast?" She asks, hopping up to sit next to him on the counter.

"French toast, eggs, bacon, potatoes. And some orange juice."

"You really do love me," she smiles.

"That I do. Otherwise I would not have proposed to you."

"Good point," she replies, giggling slightly.

"And breakfast is ready," Grant says after a beat of silence. He dishes some of everything out for the both of them onto two different plates and then hands Skye her plate.

"Thank you," she says, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She digs into her plate and takes a bite out of the French toast. "Oh my goodness! I forgot how amazing your cooking is!"

"Only the best for the best." Grant smiles, leaning towards her.

"Shut up," Skye says, rolling her eyes and pushing him lightly on the shoulder.

He smiles and leans in further for a kiss. She gladly kisses him back, setting her plate down next to her. She wraps her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, as his hands land on her hips.

She pulls back for a moment and looks at him, "We need to start planning details for the wedding," she tells him.

"Like what?" He asks her.

"For starters, a date."

"As soon as possible," he responds, diving back in to place kisses along her neck.

"Because that is _so_ helpful," she rolls her eyes, tilting her head back to allow him better access. She moves one of her hands up to tangle in his hair. Grant continues kissing her neck, sliding one hand up her bare thigh. "Actually, what you're doing right now is _very_ helpful." Grant smirks against her skin, continuing to kiss his way down her neck and across her collarbone.

"You do realize that there are other people on this plane too, right?"

At hearing the sudden voice, Grant quickly jumps away from Skye and they turn their heads to see Clint sitting in the lounge area, fully dressed, and eating a cereal bar. "Agent Barton," Skye says as she frantically pulls at the hem of Grant's t-shirt that she's wearing, trying to cover as much of her exposed thighs as possible. "You're, you're still here?"

"Yeah," he says, "Tasha's here too."

"Oh, wow. This is really awkward," Skye says, glancing down at her almost completely naked body.

"It's fine," Natasha says as she enters the room and stands behind Clint, leaning forward on the back of the couch. "We've walked in on much worse over the years."

"Good to know," Skye says, jumping down from the countertop, "So, not trying to sound rude or anything, but what exactly are you guys still doing here? Shouldn't you be back at the Academy? Or going on a mission soon or something?"

"We were only at the Academy for the final tests," Natasha explains. "Last night, Coulson asked us to stay on for a bit. Something about catching up, I think. And maybe to help on a few missions too."

"Well, it'll be nice having the two of you around," Grant smiles at the two Agents.

"Agent Ward," Clint starts, "did you just—Tasha, did he just smile?"

"You know what, I think he did," Natasha replies, a smirk on her face.

"Well would you look at that," Clint says. "I think that's a first in all the years we've known you."

Grant rolls his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Clint and Natasha just chuckle. "So Skye," Clint starts, "Coulson tells us that you are his long lost daughter."

"He told you that?"

Clint and Natasha both nod their heads. "Yeah," Natasha says, "How long have you known?"

"Found out about a year before I went to the Academy."

"Well then," Clint says, "that's nice for you to have finally found your father. Tasha and I have always seen Coulson as a father figure in our lives."

"That's nice that you have someone like that in your lives," Skye tells them.

"It is," Clint replies, "and hey, you know what that makes you to us?"

"What?" Skye asks.

"This makes you, our baby sister," he smiles at her.

Skye smiles back, "Does this mean you're going to start referring to me as your sister?"

"Possibly," he shrugs his shoulders, taking the last bite of his cereal bar and crumpling the wrapper in his fist.

"I have siblings," Skye muses aloud. She turns to Grant, poking him in the chest, "And you said they wouldn't like the whole sibling thing. You were so wrong."

"I never said they wouldn't like the whole sibling thing," he defends himself. "I just told you not to bombard them and start calling them your brother and sister."

"Still, you were completely wrong," Skye smiles, folding her arms across her chest.

"I…uh…" Grant sputters.

"Dude," Clint speaks up, "I may not be married, but trust me when I tell you that if you want to have a happy marriage, your wife is always right." Grant groans in response, rubbing his hand across his face.

Skye stifles a laugh, "Well on that note, Grant and I need to finish our breakfast and then start planning some wedding details," she grabs his hand in her own, "I'm sure we'll be seeing you around a lot though. Now that you guys are here and know that Coulson is alive, maybe we'll all be teaming up a bit."

"Maybe," Natasha smiles.

"Ooh," Skye perks up, "if you guys are going to be around a lot more, does this mean that you'll maybe, perhaps, come to our wedding?" She throws them a wide, hopeful grin.

Clint and Natasha glance at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes, before Natasha turns to Skye and opens her mouth to speak, "We'd love to come to your wedding." She smiles.

"Yes!" Skye exclaims with a smile. "This wedding is going to be amazing."

"I'm sure it will be," Natasha smiles. "Well, we'll let you two get back to your plans. Come on, Clint. Let's go see what Mel's up to."

"You got it," he replies, following Natasha from the room.

When they leave the room, Skye turns to Grant and smiles up at him, "Two of the Avengers are coming to our wedding, Grant."

"I know," he smiles back, "I was standing right here when they agreed to come," he reminds her.

"Whatever," she says, "And I wasn't lying when I told them that we needed to start doing some wedding planning."

Grant sighs, "Do we have to start right now?"

"Maybe not right this second," she tells him, turning towards her breakfast, taking a bite out of the eggs. She swallows, "But as soon as we finish eating, we need to start planning. I don't want to wait too much longer to marry you, but I also don't want to just go to some courthouse and sign a piece of paper."

"You've been thinking about this day since you were little, haven't you?" Grant asks her, stepping up next to her to take a bite out of his own breakfast.

"What girl hasn't thought about her wedding day?" Skye replies. "Besides, I honestly never thought I'd make it to this point, or _when_ I'd make it to this point, for that matter. So I just want our wedding day to be really, really special."

Setting his fork down on his plate, Grant turns to his fiancée, placing his hands on her shoulders, making her turn to face him, "Hey, look at me," he lifts her chin up with one of his hands before placing it back on her shoulder, "I promise you, Skye, that I will do everything that I can to make sure our wedding will happen without a single thing getting in the way, okay?"

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Of course I would," he tells her. "I love you and I only want to see you happy. So if making sure that our wedding is perfect will make you happy, then that's exactly what I'm going to do."

She smiles up at him, "I love you."

"I love you too," he leans down and kisses her lips. "But first," he says, pulling away, "You need to meet Gramsy."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? You like? Leave me a review down below with your thoughts. I'd love to hear what you think. :)<strong>

**Also, anyone who is interested in a special project for Chloe, and then a special project for Brett, let me know. I'd be happy to tell you more. :)**

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out! <strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey babes! Sorry I keep taking so long to update this story. I just want to make sure that the story line is exactly how I want it to be. So I don't know when the next chapter of this'll be up, because I have a few other things I'm working on, and I want the story line in this one to be as good as I can get it. So just be patient with me. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Pulling the large, black SUV into the driveway of the medium-sized home, Grant shuts the engine off. He turns to face Skye, seeing her staring out the windshield. "Skye?" He says softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to catch her attention.<p>

Skye turns to look at him, "Do you think she'll like me?"

Grant smiles, "I think she's going to love you."

"You really think so?"

"I know so."

"But _how_ do you know?" She continues. "You don't know what goes on in her mind, maybe she'll hate me."

"She won't hate you, Skye. Do you want to know how I know that?"

Skye nods her head, "Very much so."

"Because you are amazing. You're kind, beautiful, smart, funny, and just wonderful. That's how I know she's going to love you. Also, I love you, so that's a plus."

Skye smiles at his sweetness, "Thank you. She's nice, right?"

"The nicest," Grant says. "She was always there for me as I was growing up, and for as long as I can remember she's always been pretty cool."

"Okay," Skye says, "let's do this, then." She gives him a small smile. She unbuckles herself and then climbs out of the SUV; Grant does the same.

Walking around to the front of the car, Grant reaches out and grabs Skye's hand in his, linking their fingers together. He gives her hand a slight squeeze and tosses a smile at her before leading her up to the house.

Stepping up onto the porch, Grant raises his fist to knock on the front door and then waits for his grandmother to answer.

"I changed my mind," Skye says quickly, turning to face Grant. "I can't do this."

"What do you mean?" Grant asks her, his brows furrowed in confusion.

"I'm about to meet your grandmother," Skye tells him, "What if she doesn't like me? I know you said that she'll love me, but were you just saying that?"

"No Skye, I promise you that she's going to love you." He smiles down at her.

She smiles back, "I hope you're right."

The front door swings open, revealing an elderly woman standing in the doorway. She's just a bit taller than Skye and has light black hair with hints of gray in it. She's wearing a wide smile on her face. "Grant," she says, holding her arms out to her grandson.

"Hey Gramsy," Grant smiles, stepping forward to hug his grandmother.

"It's so good to see you, sweetheart," she says. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," Grant says, pulling away from the hug. "Gramsy," Grant begins, reaching behind him for Skye's hand, "this is Skye, my fiancé. Skye, this is my grandmother, Marianne."

"It's nice to meet you, Marianne," Skye smiles at the older woman.

"Oh sweetheart," Marianne begins, "call me Gramsy. If you're going to be a part of this family, then I insist that you call me Gramsy."

Skye smiles, "Alright, Gramsy."

Marianne smiles back, "Now, why don't the both of you come on inside the house, and I'll get you two something to eat. I'm sure it was quite a drive for you, so you must be hungry."

"Thanks Gramsy," Grant says as he and Skye step inside the house. Marianne shuts the door behind them, guiding them into the living room.

"Have a seat," she tells them, "Make yourselves comfortable. I'll just go into the kitchen and whip something up for the two of you."

"Thank you," Skye smiles as Marianne steps through the swinging door and into the kitchen. "I don't know why I was so nervous," Skye breathes out a sigh of relief, "She's actually really nice."

"I told you," Grant says back. "You have absolutely nothing to worry about. I can tell that she likes you already."

"That's good," Skye nods her head.

Grant smiles, "Yeah, it is."

* * *

><p>"Alright kids," Marianne speaks up, standing from her chair, "I have a few things I must attend to. Grant, I trust that you're going to treat Skye well and show her the house?" She gives him a knowing look.<p>

"Yes, Gramsy," Grant replies with a smile.

When Marianne leaves the room, Grant turns to Skye. He stands from the couch and holds his hand out to her. "Come with me upstairs. There's someone else I want you to meet." Skye grabs his hand and follows Grant up the stairs to the second floor of the house. He turns right and leads her down a hallway past a few different doors, and then they finally reach the last door at the end of the hallway. Grant slowly opens the door, releasing Skye's hand as he walks inside.

She sees him walk across the room towards a hospital style bed with a young man lying in it. He looks almost identical to Grant, with the short dark hair, though it's a bit longer than Grant's; he has the same facial structure and the same eyes. There are a couple of different machines around the bed, tubes and wires leading from the machines that are connected to the young man.

Grant walks up to him and places one of his hands on the boys' shoulder, gently shaking him, "Andy," he whispers, "Andy."

The boy, Andy, opens his eyes and looks over at Grant. "Grant?" He says with a raspy voice.

"Yeah bro," Grant smiles, "It's me."

Andy grows a weak smile on his face, "Well look at that. You've returned from being a superhero."

Grant smiles and shakes his head. "Hey, uh, there's someone I want you to meet." He turns his head and looks over at Skye, motioning for her to join them. She does so, taking his outstretched hand in her own. "Andy," he says, "this is my fiancé, Skye. Skye, this is my kid brother, Andrew. Andy for short."

"Hi, Andy," Skye says with a smile.

"Hello, Skye. I'm glad my brother finally found someone to settle down with. And I guess it helps that you're pretty hot," he gives her a smile.

"Easy there Andy," Grant chuckles, "She's already in a very committed relationship."

"I don't know, Grant," Skye says, "I mean, he kind of looks like you. If you aren't careful, I might just have to marry him instead." She winks at Andy.

"I fully approve," Andy says to his brother. He laughs a bit and then coughs.

Grant's smile drops, "Hey, you okay? You need some water?" Andy nods his head. Grant turns to the pitcher of water sitting on the side table and pours his brother a glass of water, handing it to him and helping him sit up to drink it. When he finishes it, Grant places the cup back down on the side table. He looks at Skye and smiles, wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her closer.

"So, Skye," Andy begins, "how long have you known my brother?"

"Um," Skye looks up at Grant, her eyes asking him if it's okay to tell everything. He nods his head slightly. Skye looks back to Andy and continues talking, "Well we met when he and my dad basically kidnapped me out of my van. Bag over the head, handcuffs, the whole she-bang."

"Wow Grant," Andy looks up at his brother with look of amusement on his face, "didn't think you'd have to resort to actually kidnapping a girl to get her to be with you." He looks back at Skye and stage whispers, "If he's forcing you to marry him, blink twice."

Skye laughs, "I appreciate your concern for my well being, Andy, but I'm marrying your brother because I love him," she smiles. "And besides, we didn't even get together until a little over a year after we first met. We disagreed about quite a few things and saw pretty much everything from completely different views, which caused a few tiffs. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

"So he kidnapped you, argued with you constantly, and you still want to be with him? Big brother, you must tell me your secrets."

"Yeah, yeah, real funny. And I wasn't really kidnapping her. Coulson, her dad, just didn't want her to see where we were headed."

"Got it," Andy nods his head. "And you helped her _dad_ do this?"

"He didn't know he was my dad at the time," Skye jumps in. "We didn't officially know we were related until a few years ago."

"Okay. So you've been dating my brother for how long?"

"Um, a little over 4 years, I think."

"And you're just now going to marry him?"

"She was at the Academy for three years. I proposed before she left, so that when she came back we could get married."

"How romantic. I never thought of you as the romantic type, Grant. You've done wonders to him Skye. He actually seems like a person now."

"I know," Skye smiles up at Grant, "You might finally be becoming a human, Robot."

"Robot?" Andy asks with a small laugh.

"First time we were in the same room I poked his chest and it was really firm," Skye explains. "Plus he was _super_ by-the-book. Made a comment about how robotic he was acting and it kind of stuck." She looks up at Grant and smiles.

"Weird," Andy says slowly and then smiles, "But if that makes you happy."

"It does," Grant replies. "At least, it makes her happy, so I really don't mind."

"Whatever," Skye says up to her fiancé. "You know you like it too."

"Maybe a little," Grant smiles as he leans down and gives her a quick kiss.

Andy makes a face, "You two are so nauseating."

"You're just jealous because you know the girls always want this body," Grant smiles goofily, gesturing to his body.

Skye laughs out loud and then looks up at Grant, "Hey babe, where's the bathroom at?"

Grant looks down at her, "Downstairs. Go left down the small hallway; it'll be the first door on your right hand side."

"Thanks," she plants a kiss on his cheek, "I'll be right back." She throws Andy a smile and then turns and walks out of the room. Going down the stairs, she makes her way to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>When she finishes in the bathroom, she walks out and heads back to the stairs when a voice calls out to her, stopping her in her tracks.<p>

"Skye?"

Following where the voice came from, she walks into the living room to see Marianne sitting on the couch, a book open in front of her.

"Well now I see where Grant gets his love of reading from," Skye says sarcastically as she walks into the room.

Marianne laughs as she closes her book and sets it down on the end table next to her, "Yes. He's always been somewhat of a book enthusiast."

"_My_ Grant? The T-1000 was a book enthusiast? I was just being sarcastic. The only time I've ever seen him reading a book was just a few days after we first met."

"Oh, well. Times change I guess," Marianne gives Skye a smile. "So Skye, come sit down with me," she pats the couch next to her, "I'd love to know a little more about you. I didn't really get to know you that well earlier."

Skye walks over to her future grandmother-in-law and sits down, "Okay. But I promise you. There isn't really much to know."

"I'm sure that's not true."

"I promise you," Skye says, but begins her story anyways. "I was left as a baby at the door step of an orphanage. Didn't know anything about my birth parents. Grew up in the foster system until I was about 16, then I dropped out of school, ran away and started living in a van that I found. I didn't really have a proper home until after I met Grant."

"I can't believe that no one adopted you; you turned out to be a very nice young woman."

"Thank you," Skye blushes. "Though in a way, I'm kind of glad that I never got adopted. Because if I had, I might never have met Grant. Or my dad, for that matter." She gives a small smile.

"Your dad?"

"Yeah," Skye smiles, "I met him about five or so years ago. Didn't realize he was my dad until about a year later. We've been rekindling our father/daughter relationship ever since."

"Oh that's so wonderful," Marianne smiles. "Not many kids who are left as babies get to meet their birth parents."

"Yeah. It's been really great."

"That's nice. And can I just say, I'm glad that you and my grandson found each other. You're so full of light and happiness, he really needs that. Especially after everything that he went through when he was younger."

"Yeah, he told me about his older brother, not a whole lot though. I've noticed that he tends to keep most of that stuff locked away. I only know a few things though. I only know he had two brothers. He didn't tell me much about either of them, but from what I can tell, he didn't really like his older brother."

"Joey," Marianne supplies sadly. "Grant's older brother. He estranged himself from the family many years ago. Doesn't speak to anyone in the family anymore."

"I'm so sorry," Skye says.

"Oh, don't be. There's nothing anyone could have done. He made his own choice a long time ago. No one was ever really able to stop him."

"Well at least you still have Grant. And Andy, he seems like a great guy."

Marianne perks up, "So you've met Andy, then."

"Yeah," Skye says. "He's really nice and super sweet. How long has Andy been like that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, not at all. Andy's been paralyzed from the waist down for about, oh, a little over 20 years maybe."

"Oh wow. And has he always been up in that room?"

"Most of the time, yes. There were a few years in the beginning, when he was in the hospital, but they had him transferred here to the house and made sure that there could be someone on call to come here whenever Andy needs some medical attention. That way they could have his room at the hospital open to someone who might need it."

"How did it happen?"

"Well, I'm sure Grant has told you by now about how his older brother used to torment Grant and Andy." Skye nods her head. "Alright then. Apparently, the boys were all outside one summer hanging out. Joey hadn't been too mean to the boys in a while, and Andy, being the youngest, thought that it was a good sign. But Grant was a bit wary, as he always was around Joey, so he tried to stay as far away as possible. He still regrets that day, not being close enough to try and stop Joey. Andy did something that Joey didn't like, so he shoved him multiple times. He fell backwards onto a pile of old wood scraps that their father was planning to get rid of. There were still some rusty nails sticking out of one of the boards, and one of them got stuck in Andy's back, severing a section of his spinal cord. He's been paralyzed from the waist down ever since."

"He seems so happy," Skye points out, "When I was up there, he didn't seem upset about anything."

"He's always been a positive person," Marianne smiles, "Even after the accident, he tried to see the good in everything and everyone around him."

"That's really great."

"Yes, I suppose so."

"Skye?" Skye turns her head around to see Grant making his way towards her.

"Hey," she says, smiling at him.

He smiles back, "Hey. I think it's about time we head back. We don't want to hit late night traffic."

"Right. Of course. Let me just go and say goodbye to Andy. Then I'll meet you in the car."

"Okay," he says, giving her a quick kiss as she walks past him. When Skye is out of the room, he walks over to his grandmother and wraps her in a hug. "It was great to see you again, Gramsy."

"Yes, I just wish I could see you more."

Grant sighs, "I know. But work has kept me really busy. I promise I'll try and visit, or at least call you a bit more often, okay?"

"Well, I guess a phone call is as much as I can really ask for, considering how you're always so busy."

"I know, Gramsy. Plus, there is the wedding coming up. You and Andy will be there, right?"

"We wouldn't miss it for the world," she smiles at him.

Grant smiles back, "Good. Because Andy already agreed to be my Best Man."

Marianne smiles wide, "Well then we definitely have to go."

"Awesome," he pulls her into a quick hug, "I love you, Gramsy, and I call you later, alright?"

She nods her head, "Yes." He turns around and begins to make his way to the front door. "Oh, and Grant?"

He turns back around to look at her, "Yeah?"

"You picked a good one," she smiles at him.

He grins back at her, "I know," he turns and walks back out of the house towards the car.

* * *

><p>"Gramsy is really sweet," Skye says to Grant as they lie in bed that night, cuddled up close, their limbs tangled together.<p>

"You think so?" He asks her.

She nods her head, "Yeah. She's such a sweetheart. I really like her."

"That's good," he smiles. "She likes you too, if it's any consolation."

Skye smiles wide, "It is, actually. And Andy is pretty sweet too."

"Yeah?"

Skye nods her head, "Mm-hmm. He's really cool."

"I'm glad you think so. Cause I asked him to be my Best Man at the wedding."

Skye sits up and turns to look at him, "You did?"

Grant nods his head, "Yeah. And he said he'll do it."

Skye beams, "That's really great, Grant. This wedding is going to be even more special now." She lies back down and rests her head against his chest.

Grant smiles, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist to pull her closer, "I know. I'm pretty excited about it too."

Tilting her head up to look at him, she smiles, "I can't wait to marry you."

* * *

><p><strong>So? What did you think? Let me know in a review down below! Thanks again!<strong>

**Until next time,  
>Jellybean96 out!<strong>


End file.
